


Гарри Поттер и Маховик Времени

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Гарри попадает в руки странный Маховик Времени, который забрасывает его далеко в прошлое, где он неожиданно сталкивается с теми же самими проблемами, с которыми столкнулся небезызвестный Марти МакФлай. Только, если Марти нужно было свести свою маму со своим отцом-неудачником и отбиться от хулигана Биффа, то Гарри нужно свести свою маму с отцом-хулиганом и подружиться с неудачником Снейпом. И все нужно успеть до того, как Док-Дамблдор починит Маховик Времени...
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Нужно было написать ритейлинг на тему "Назад в будущее", и вот, что из этого получилось...

В Астрономической башне свистел ветер, забрасывая каменный пол снежинками. Гарри кутался в плед, поверх которого была накинута мантия невидимка, и очень жалел, что не догадался захватить с собой перчатки. Серебристый маховик времени размером с яблоко в его руках был ужасно холодным. Да и чертов ветер с чертовыми снежинками сводил конечности судорогой и покалывал кожу.  
Как Гарри и думал, этот прибор был мало похож на те маховики времени, которые он когда-либо видел. Вместо песочных часов в центре был механический циферблат со странными рунами. Такие же непонятные руны были начертаны на всех трех кольцах-осях маховика. Гермиона обещала, что обязательно разгадает их, но Гарри не терпелось самому докопаться до правды.  
И вот только он зажил нормальной жизнью обычного волшебника-подростка, как нужно было сове из министерства доставить ему это фиговину с таинственным посланием, чтоб его жизнь вновь наполнилась приключениями на его избранную задницу!  
Дамблдор. Конечно, это послание от Дамблдора! Ему даже подписываться было не нужно, и так все понятно. Старый интриган умудряется плести паутину своих интриг даже с того света.  
А ведь каким прекрасным было это полугодие. Гарри с Роном, Гермионой и другими вернулся в Хогвартс, чтобы окончить седьмой курс. Он расслабился, спокойно себе учился, готовился к ЖАБА, да и вообще здорово проводил время без тупой ноющей боли от шрама и угрозы Волдеморта. И вот именно теперь, когда у него все наладилось, нужно было случится какой-то херне. Блеск!  
Гарри ткнул в маховик времени пальцем. Тот немного качнулся и встал на прежнее место. Гермиона предупреждала Гарри, чтоб он не делал ничего с маховиком, пока она не разберется, как он работает. Раскручивать его она запретила категорически.  
Гарри даже был не уверен, является ли эта хреновина маховиком времени. Может, это все-таки что-то другое?  
Если вспомнить, то Гарри редко когда задумывался о последствиях. Как истинный гриффиндорец, он бросался в бой с чем-то зловещим и непобедимым, не отступал перед непреодолимыми препятствиями, прибегал на помощь к друзьям, и, наконец, совал свой любопытный нос, куда не следовало. И ведь как-то выкручивался!  
Гарри потыкал маховик времени еще раз. Наверное, стоит как-то раскрутить оси, чтобы эти руны-крыкозябры сложились в какое-нибудь более адекватное послание? Что бы на это сказала Гермиона?  
«Даже не думай!»  
Ладно, а Джинни?  
«Я даже не знаю, Гарри… Может, послушаешь Гермиону?».  
Рон?  
«Гермиона тебя сейчас не видит! Крути, пока есть возможность!»  
Если бы у Гарри были ангелочек и чертенок на плечах, как в мультиках, то первым бы была Гермиона, а вторым – Рон. И ведь всегда так хочется послушаться второго…  
Тут послышались чьи-то шаги. Гарри вскочил на ноги, роняя плед и мантию, и случайно толкая одну из осей маховика времени…  
Очертания комнаты, телескопов, гироскопов, карт, сводов неожиданно дрогнули и начали двоиться, троиться, вертеться и плыть перед глазами.  
«Ну вот, доигрался!» - сказал внутренний голос, до боли похожий на голос Гермионы.  
«Ух, ты, как круто!» - сказал Рон.  
Маховик до того обрадовался случайному толчку, что дальше решил пуститься в пляс самостоятельно. Оси раскручивались с бешеной скоростью, превращаясь в серебряную дымку, в центре которой виднелся циферблат.  
Вокруг носились какие-то тени, то появляясь, то исчезая, сливаясь в большое цветастое пятно. От такого буйства красок кружилась голова, и что-то противное и назойливое шумело в ушах. Гарри попытался остановить оси, но одна из них поранила ему палец. Гарри выругался и к своему ужасу уронил маховик времени. Тот полетел в самую гущу цветастого пятна и разлетелся на части.


	2. Глава 1

Этого просто не могло быть! Не могло же?! Блин! Блин! Блинский блин! Круцио ему в задницу, что же он наделал?!  
Гарри с глазами навыкате бежал вниз по лестнице Астрономической Башни. Только что он совершил путешествие во времени, но понятия не имел, в каком году, веке, эпохе он оказался. Чтобы выяснить это, был только единственный выход – пойти и узнать самому.  
Судя по тому, что Хогвартс никуда не пропал, Гарри точно не угодил в юрский период и, возможно, миновал участь оказаться в эпохе Мерлина. Хотя, это было бы интересным приключением…  
Гарри выбежал в коридор и со всего размаху врезался в статую, после чего завалился назад, стукаясь о каменный пол затылком. Считая звездочки, плывущие перед глазами, юный волшебник не мог понять, какого хрена здесь делает статуя «Ефросиньи Вертихвостой». Насколько он помнил, она раньше находилась в южном крыле замка на втором этаже между картинами пьяного Диониса и пикси, играющих в бридж. Путь из того коридора как раз вел к школьным теплицам, где проходили занятия по Травологии. Так вот, что она могла забыть здесь?  
Поднявшись на ноги и отряхнувшись, Гарри вспомнил, что из одежды на нем только пижама с надетым поверх свитером. Это было прискорбно, потому что мантия невидимка не последовала за ним в это путешествие, и теперь ему придется бегать по замку в неизвестном времени вот в таком вот глупом виде. Просто блеск!  
Эх, говорила ему Гермиона, говорила, и все без толку! Не надо было к этому маховику вообще прикасаться. И тем более, уединяться с ним на Астрономической Башне. Теперь же магический прибор разбился на части, и назад в будущее Гарри вернуться уже не мог. Хотя вполне может оказаться, что ему придется возвращаться назад в прошлое. Мерлин знает, куда его закинуло…  
Пока Гарри Поттер был весь в раздумьях, он не заметил, как лестница, на которую он запрыгнул, сменила направление, удлинилась и высадила его на третий этаж, вместо четвертого.  
«Какого хрена? Раньше она такого не делала!» - недоумевал Гарри.  
Хотя он вполне мог перепутать поворот и выбрать не ту лестницу. Но Гарри не отчаивался. На этом этаже должен был быть гобелен, тайная лестница за которым выводила как раз недалеко от картины Полной Дамы. А вот, кстати, и он!  
Гарри отодвинул ткань в сторону и тупо уставился на стену. Вернув, гобелен на место, он поморгал, встряхнул головой и снова его отодвинул. Ничего не изменилось, и глухая стена не пожелала исчезать как помощница фокусника в волшебном сундуке.  
«Еще раз – какого хрена?!» - завопил в своих мыслях Гарри.  
Хорошо, что коридоры Хогвартса пустовали, и никто кроме картин не мог стать свидетелем его безумных похождений. Наверное, еще была ночь или очень раннее утро, и обитатели замка спали. И Гарри очень надеялся, что он не попал в какое-нибудь апокалипсическое будущее, где магглы устроили ядерную войну, а Хогвартс стал заброшенным замком-привидением.  
А если серьезно, Гарри не понимал, с какого перепуга он идет в Гриффиндорскую башню, когда по логике стоит искать кабинет директора. Если ему повезло, то он попал во время, где Дамблдор занимал пост директора. В любом случае починить этот маховик мог только могущественный волшебник. А директорами Хогвартса, насколько Гарри понял, именно такие всесильные дяди с тетями и становятся. Амбридж не в счет.  
С этими мыслями он пробежал вперед и завернул в арку, где должна была быть лестница наверх. Но и там его ждала неожиданность – лестница шла вниз. Гарри посетило дурное предчувствие. И оно настойчиво нашептывало ему, что дело - дрянь.  
Но он не пожелал сдаваться и побежал в сторону восточного крыла. Вообще Гарри был готов поклясться, что Хогвартс в который он сейчас попал, разительно отличался от того, к которому он привык. Волшебный замок, конечно, любит дурачиться, но за годы обучения Гарри уже запомнил все его шуточки, и потом у него была карта Мародеров… которую он, конечно же, с собой не взял, когда пошел в Астрономическую башню.  
У Гарри не было часов, но, кажется, он потратил целый час на беготню по Хогвартсу, однако так и не смог добраться даже до южного крыла. Гарри не знал, по какой причине лестницы, коридоры, картины и прочие атрибуты замка решили устроить революцию и массовое переселение, но ему это совсем не нравилось.  
Некоторые картины начали просыпаться под громкий топот бегущего, как сумасшедший дуралей, Гарри, бурчать проклятья и удивляться его внешнему виду. Могли бы лучше помочь советом, чем так его чураться и ворчать себе что-то под нос. На хрена в Хогвартсе живые картины, если они не готовы помочь студенту, в глазах которого читается неподдельное отчаяние?!  
Тут раздался звон, и Гарри замер как вскопанный. Этот сигнал оповещал о том, что ученикам Хогвартса пора вставать, собираться, идти на завтрак, а потом, собственно, и на занятия. А Гарри стоял посреди вестибюля, в который он не знал, как умудрился попасть, и на нем по-прежнему была полосатая пижама. Круцио. Ему. В задницу.  
Нужно было немедленно найти укромное местечко и засесть там, пока волна студентов не отхлынет на занятия. В таком виде появляться на людях Гарри было, мягко говоря, стыдно.  
С этой мыслью он юркнул за статую какого-то толстого эльфа с бутылкой огневиски в руке и начал ждать.  
Как Гарри и ожидал, вскоре вестибюль заполонили студенты, которые шли в Большой Зал набивать желудки. Хогвартс тут же наполнился мерным гулом множества голосов. Гарри сидел в укрытии и старался подавить внезапное чувство голода, которое очнулось как медведь после спячки, как только чудный аромат еды достиг его ноздрей. Но нужно было терпеть и ни в коем случае не выдать себя. А то если он покажется в таком виде людям, его еще могут, не дай бог, в больницу Святого Мунго отправить в палату для душевнобольных.  
Пока Гарри ждал начала занятий, он решил развлечь себя самобичеванием. Его плачевное положение только обязывало этим заняться.  
Ну вот почему он никогда не слушается Гермиону, особенно, если она права? Почему он всегда брал с собой карту Мародеров, а в этот раз он решил ее забыть? И, главное, почему с ним всю его долбанутую жизнь случаются всякие неприятности?  
«Ответ прост», - подумал Гарри. – «Все потому что, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, ты - дурак, болван, кретин, идиот, бестолочь, дебил… и что там еще было?»  
\- Какой же ты придурок, Поттер!  
Да, точно, придурок! Именно это слово Гарри и пытался вспомнить. Спасибо этому укоризненному девичьему голоску!  
Однако голос явно прозвучал не в его дурной башке, а где-то снаружи. Гарри обернулся и чуть не свалился на ровном месте. Мерлинова борода… Дежа вю, так дежа вю… В пяти метрах от него стояли его молодые родители…  
Однако они немного отличались от тех пятнадцатилетних версий, которые Гарри видел тогда в Омуте Памяти. Волосы Лили Эванс были намного длиннее, и, кажется, она стала гораздо симпатичней. А Джеймс Поттер теперь был выше и шире в плечах. Если на пятом курсе у них с Гарри были одинаковые габариты, то теперь это было не так. Поттеру младшему оставалось лишь сокрушенно качать головой, понимая, что он вряд ли станет таким высоким и хорошо сложенным, как отец.  
Но была еще деталь поважнее – на груди Лили красовался значок старосты школы. Получается, что Гарри переместился в то время, когда его родители были на седьмом курсе…  
\- Клянусь, что если ты подойдешь ко мне ближе, чем на пять шагов, я пульну в тебя заклятием! Тебе ясно, Поттер?! – кричала на него вся красная от злости мать. Рыжие волосы растрепались, а в глазах было столько ярости, что она мало напоминала ту милую женщину, что с теплой улыбкой махала Гарри с отражения зеркала Еиналеж.  
А отец тоже хорош. Такой мерзкой самоуверенной и самодовольной улыбке позавидовал бы даже Драко Малфой, непревзойденный мастер этого искусства.  
\- Да ладно тебе ломаться, Эванс, - сказал он, взлохмачивая волосы на затылке. – Мы оба знаем, что ты от меня без ума.  
\- Мне жаль тебя, если ты до сих пор веришь в эту ерунду, - недовольно фыркнула Лили.  
\- Таким послушным девочкам, как ты, должны нравятся такие плохие парни, как я! – заявил Джеймс и снова навел шухер на и так уже растрепанной башке. Как же Гарри бесило это бессмысленное пафосное движение! Он был готов поспорить, что из-за этих манипуляций беспорядок на голове въелся в гены его отца, сделав на голове сына ужас, с которым не может справиться ни одна расческа.  
\- Размечтался, Поттер! – Лили выплюнула последнюю фразу и, развернувшись на каблучках, зашагала прочь.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе! – рассмеялся Джеймс. – Ты чё, обиделась? Эй, погоди! Лили!  
Гарри понимал, что страшно рискует, но он не смог пойти против соблазна подойти ближе, чтоб получше рассмотреть своего молодого папу. Когда еще представится такая возможность? Да никогда!  
Но чья-то костлявая и одновременно очень тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо, заставив позабыть обо всех планах. Гарри обернулся и с ужасом узнал Аргуса Филча. Особо помолодевшим он не выглядел, а вот пушистая и необычайно шустрая миссис Норис у его ног явно только начинала проживать лучшие годы своей жизни.  
\- Что вы делаете посреди коридора в таком виде, когда до занятий осталось полчаса? – спросил Филч.  
Гарри, вперил взгляд в свои пижамные штаны и горестно вздохнул.  
«Что делаю? Что делаю? Путешествую во времени» - подумал он, а вслух сказал:  
\- Ой, Мерлинова борода, я забыл одеться! – возможно, роль растяпы в его исполнении не тянула на Оскар, но школьного завхоза она, кажется, проняла. Да настолько, что он весь запыхтел от переполняющего его негодования и рявкнул:  
\- А ну марш переодеваться! – Филч грубо пихнул Гарри в сторону лестницы. - Забыл он! Ты какой год здесь учишься, идиот?  
Гарри посмотрел вперед и помрачнел. Лестничный пролет и переплетение коридоров за ним так и шептали ему что-то вроде «Ну давай, Гарри, иди сюда! И блуждай по замку вечно! Вееечнооо!». Поттер беспомощно обернулся назад. Отца в вестибюле уже не было, а Филч прожигал его суровым взглядом. Просить последнего помочь, почему-то отчаянно не хотелось. Пришлось бежать, куда глаза глядят. И ведь угораздило же его забыть мантию невидимку в своем времени. И как теперь выкручиваться? Хорошо хоть палочку не забыл.  
Для начала неплохо было бы отыскать Дамблдора. Директор эту фигню ему послал, вот пусть теперь помогает Гарри разобраться в этой переделке. Старый хитрец и не такое еще ему должен за все то, что Гарри из-за него пережил!  
Спрашивать, как пройти в кабинет директора, у проходящих мимо учащихся как-то не улыбалось. Итак они взирали на Гарри как на умалишенного, а если он еще зарекомендует себя топографическим кретином, то тут уж никакая самооценка не выдержит. Придется с позором уйти в горы и жить там в качестве отшельника. А ведь он хотел отсидеться, а уж потом искать кабинет директора без свидетелей. Он даже самого себя не слушает, когда ему в голову приходит здравая мысль…  
В общем, Гарри был сыт по горло своим дебилизмом. Он найдет Дамблдора и без чужой помощи. Он, блин, даже Волдеморта победил упорством, неужели какие-то коридоры какого-то Хогвартса смогут устоять перед его напором? Это вряд ли!  
С такими позитивными мыслями, Гарри перешел с шага на бег.

***

Джеймс грузно опустился на место между Сириусом и Питером и тяжко вздохнул, уронив лохматую голову на стол. Двое друзей переглянулись. Люпин, сидящий напротив, оторвал взор от книги, взглянул на Джеймса и решил, что с большей пользой его внимание будет уделено трансфигурации.  
\- Эй, Сохатый, ты че приуныл? – спросил Сириус. Не то чтобы он не знал в чем дело, но нужно было как-то прервать тягостное молчание.  
\- Она меня не люююбииит… - проныл Джеймс. – Что бы я ни делал, ей ничего не нравится!  
\- Ой, да наплюй ты на нее, Джеймс! – Сириус ободряюще похлопал друга по плечу. – В школе полно симпатичных девчонок. На фига тебе эта Эванс сдалась?  
\- Ты же знаешь, Бродяга, - Джеймс отлип от стола и подпер голову рукой. – Мне никто кроме нее не нужен.  
\- Знаю, - Сириус зевнул.  
\- Она просто совершенство!  
\- Знаю.  
\- Я уже представляю ее своей женой.  
\- Ох, ты, - устало впечатлился друг.  
\- А еще я каждое утро просыпаюсь весь мокрый, потому что каждую ночь мне снится…  
\- Эй-эй, Сохатый, сбавь обороты! – перебил его Сириус. – Здесь же дети все-таки!  
Один из первокурсников слушал их беседу с приоткрытым ртом, в котором мелькал непережеванный кусок яичницы. Джеймс встретился с ним взглядом.  
\- Да ладно, может, сегодня настал тот день, когда он должен узнать, что детей не находят в капусте, что зубы на четвертаки меняют родители и что Санты Клауса не существует.  
Первокурсник весь побледнел и выронил вилку из дрожащих пальцев. Для него мироздание в этот миг пошатнулось. Трое мародеров с укоризной посмотрели на Сохатого.  
\- Ну а че? – пожал Джеймс плечами. – Не мне же одному тосковать.  
\- Так, старик, с тобой реально надо что-то делать, - покачал головой Сириус. – Совсем ты раскис в последнее время.  
\- Я просто уже не знаю, что с ней делать! – продолжил ныть Джеймс. – Я лучший игрок по квидиччу, я хорошо учусь, я хорош собой и обаятелен дальше некуда. Что? Ну вот что ее не устраивает?  
\- Не думаю, что ее симпатия к тебе зависит от уровня твоей популярности, Джеймс, - подал голос Люпин. Он закрыл книгу, понимая, что проблема все-таки требует его вмешательства. – Я вообще считаю, что тебе следует вести себя с ней несколько иначе. Например…  
\- Точно! – перебил его Сириус, прищелкнув пальцами во внезапном приступе озарения. – Лунатик, ты подкинул мне прекрасную мысль!  
Люпин уже было нахмурившийся из-за того, что его перебили, заинтересованно приподнял брови.  
\- Если Эванс не привлекает крутость, то нужно действовать от… эээм… этого самого…  
\- Противного, - подсказал Ремус.  
\- Вот именно! – Бродяга хлопнул в ладоши. – Она скорее тот тип женщин, которые падки на жалость. Сами подумайте! Она всегда защищает слабых и обездоленных. Она даже с Нюниусом сколько лет общалась из-за этой жалости!  
\- Так мне что теперь становится таким же задротом, чиркать своим прекрасным носом по пергаменту и сменить свой гардероб на замусоленные подштанники? – Джеймс скептически приподнял бровь. Питер прыснул так, что тыквенный сок вылился у него из ноздрей, и заржал. Правда, он был единственным, кто так живо оценил шутку Джеймса. Сириус ограничился лишь улыбкой.  
\- Ну, нет, настолько унижаться тебя никто не просит. Как бы ты меня ни достал своим нытьем, я не обреку своего лучшего друга на столь жалкую участь, - хмыкнул Бродяга. – Достаточно проявить слабость всего лишь раз. Хоть раз дать Эванс увидеть себя в жалком состоянии. Да так, чтоб она реально прониклась и захотела тебе помочь. Не строй такую мину, Сохатый, слушай. Если она поможет тебе один раз, то она еще долго будет продолжать за тебя беспокоиться. Все девчонки такие, уж я то знаю. Пару дней точно будет спрашивать, все ли с тобой в порядке.  
\- И как ты предлагаешь это осуществить? – после вдумчивой паузы спросил Джеймс.  
Люпин и Петигрю тоже смотрели на Сириуса в ожидании ответа.  
\- Ну, во-первых, нужно подгадать место и время, когда Эванс сможет стать свидетельницей твоего позора. Когда она там обычно выходит на террасу?  
\- В двенадцать сорок пять, - сказал Джеймс хором с Питером, которого тот обычно таскает с собой на это мероприятие.  
\- Во-вторых, Сохатый, тебе потребуется для пущего драматизма пролить кровь. Даже Эванс не устоит при виде окровавленного тебя. Однако, думаю, можно будет обойтись и «кровавыми батончиками», - поправился Сириус, заметив тень испуга на лице Джеймса. - Но это не должно выглядеть так, что ты сделал это по глупости. Нужно подстроить этакую «неприятную случайность». И у меня, кажется, только что созрел гениальный план…  
Бродяга понизил голос и с заговорщицким видом наклонился вперед, вынуждая Джеймса, Питера и Ремуса податься ближе друг к другу.  
\- Помните, нашу старую идею устроить хаос, путем обмана перваков?  
Трое мародеров переглянулись и покивали.  
\- Кажется, я нашел ей полезное и достойное применение…

***

Гарри Поттер упал на колени и обреченно склонил голову.  
\- Ну ладно, Хогвартс, признаю. По сравнению с тобой Волдеморт – фигня! – сказал Гарри, надеясь, что после этих слов замок разжалобится и выложит перед ним дорожку из желтого кирпича к кабинету директора. Но его возглас был удостоен лишь презрительных взглядов окружающих картин.  
Ну и, конечно, когда Гарри крадется по коридорам в мантии невидимке, то вокруг тут же возникают преподаватели, которые могут его поймать. А тут он как пациент из психушки носится по замку, а вокруг ни души! Да, он понимал, что уже начались занятия, так что теперь? Никто не придет и не спросит его, что он тут делает в таком виде? Любой кроме Филча, подошел бы. И кроме Пивза. Гарри даже вспоминать не хотелось, как он каких-то пятнадцать минут назад удирал от полтергейста, который с радостным гоготом швырял ему под ноги петарды. И где, гад такой, он их достать умудрился?  
А за двадцать минут до этого Гарри случайно провалился в некий проход за зеркалом. Но осмотреть он его не успел. Пока он влетал туда грациозным кубарем, палочка выпрыгнула из резинки его штанов и от души выстрелила неким взрывным заклятьем. Вид обрушающегося потолка подстегнул Гарри молниеносно собрать себя в кучу, подобрать палочку и сваливать оттуда, пока его, дуралея, не придавило глыбами камней.  
Прокрутив в голове все доставшиеся ему на задницу приключения, Гарри был уже настолько в отчаянии, что был готов наплевать на жалкие остатки своей гордости и обратиться за помощью к первому встречному.  
Гарри бросился на поиски хоть кого-то, кто бы мог ему помочь. Но как назло, все обитатели замка были настолько поглощены занятиями, что в коридорах не было ну вообще никого.  
А Гарри в своих поисках умудрился спуститься в подземелья, и теперь бродил в полумраке зеленых факелов, чувствуя себя совсем несчастным.  
И тут, когда он уже готов был смириться с вечным одиночеством, скрипнула дверь позади. Гарри стремительно обернулся, заметив темный силуэт, покидающий кабинет зельеварения и неспешно двигающийся вдоль по коридору. Скорее всего, это был слизеринец, но Гарри уже давно убедил себя, что любой сойдет.  
\- Эээй! – взвыл он, припуская вперед. – Подождите! Мне нужна ваша помощь!  
Силуэт резко оглянулся через плечо и вытянул руку с зажатой в ней палочкой. Гарри не расслышал, что это было за заклятье, но его действие ему было знакомо. Тут трудно ошибиться, когда твои ноги отрываются от земли и устремляются в потолок, подвешивая тебя вверх тормашками. «Левикорпус», конечно же!  
\- Решил, что можешь застать меня врасплох, Поттер? – злостно прошипел напавший.  
Гарри, наконец, разглядел его в тусклом свете зеленого факела. Такие знакомые черные глаза, сальные волосы и крючковатый нос, принадлежащие щуплой семнадцатилетней версии Северуса Снейпа. Гарри аж потерял дар речи от смеси испуга, удивления и, как ни странно, восторга. Все-таки, какая никакая, а живая душа, которая может ему помочь. Пусть с Гарри они никогда не ладили, но сам по себе Снейп человек хороший.  
\- Люмос, - сказал Снейп и, осмотрев беспомощно висящего Поттера, усмехнулся со знакомым высокомерием. – Прелестная пижама.  
\- Да, клевая, мне тоже нравится! Досталась на распродаже! – радостно покивал Гарри. Чувствуя, что ему нужно хоть с кем-то поговорить и неважно о чем. И приливающая к голове кровь не была помехой этому страстному желанию.  
Снейп прищурился и придвинул палочку к лицу Гарри так, что она чуть не ткнулась ему в нос.  
\- Ты не Джеймс Поттер, - неожиданно сказал он. – Похож, но не он. Я эту наглую физиономию ни с чьей другой не спутаю. И потом, он все еще не может осилить Одохновляющее зелье там, в кабинете. Он не мог так быстро выбежать и сменить свою одежду. Да и смысла в этом нет. Тогда возникает вопрос. Кто ты такой? С какого ты факультета?  
Гарри надеялся, что значок старосты на груди Снейпа даст ему хотя бы маленький шанс на спасение от какого-нибудь пагубного проклятья. Его будущий профессор, он же Принц Полукровка, к седьмому курсу еще, небось, дюжину таких насочинял.  
\- Я Гарри По… Просто Гарри. Можете звать меня просто Гарри, профессор. Ой! То есть, какой же вы профессор… Вы же сейчас только…  
Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и Гарри рухнул на каменный пол, чудом не свернув себе при падении шею.  
\- Полагаю, кровь прилила к твоей голове, и ты потерял способность соображать. Если она у тебя вообще была, - сказал он, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. – Говори нормально!  
\- Хорошо, сознаюсь, - Поттер поднял руки, глядя на палочку, нацеленную ему на нос. - Я заблудился! Я тут… это… новенький…  
\- Новенький? – приподнял бровь Снейп. Непохоже было, что он поверил.  
Гарри понимал, что нужно было быстро принять хоть какое-то решение. С первым встречным он все-таки погорячился. Его будущий профессор скорее укокошит его в этом коридоре, чем отведет к директору. Нужно было спасаться… И чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Гарри посмотрел за спину Снейпа, и выражение ужаса перекосило его и так уже бледное лицо.  
\- Господи Иисусе, это ж Волдеморт!!! – взревел он, тыча пальцем вперед.  
Снейп, округлив глаза, отшатнулся и посмотрел назад, где, конечно же, никого не было. Когда повернулся обратно, того странного парня на прежнем месте не было. Он уже несся со всех ног прочь отсюда. Снейп недобро прищурился и побежал следом за ним.

***

\- Так, давайте повторим еще раз, - предложил Сириус, впихивая кипу пергаментов в руки Питеру. – Сначала мы ждем, пока на террасе объявится Эванс. Каждый уже должен будет занять свои позиции. Я буду стоять вверху лестницы, Сохатый внизу, Хвост в центре террасы, а Лунатик займет позицию на вооон той лавочке. Ты, Джеймс, в это время начнешь подниматься по лестнице. Затем я, используя один из своих многочисленных талантов, который актерский, крикну первакам, что у нас, - он прочистил горло и заговорил звучным баритоном. - «Продаются ответы на текущие тестирования по всем предметам! Сикль за штуку! Ограниченное количество!». Здорово у меня получается, да? Молчи, Ремус, потом выскажешься. Так как перваков будет идти великое множество, поднимется самая настоящая волна, которая, сбегая вниз по лестнице, должна сбить Сохатого. Дальше, на сцену вступает наш Лунатик, который, прикрываясь книжкой и не вызывая никаких подозрений, должен успеть смягчить падение нашего героя. Ты, Джеймс, во время падения хотя бы постарайся изобразить панику. И батончик начни жевать пораньше – кровищи больше получится. Ну и, конечно, самое ответственное задание ложится на тебя, Хвост.  
Сириус со скорбным выражением положил руку на плечо Питера. Тот аж весь ссутулился от нехорошего предчувствия.  
\- Постарайся выжить, когда на тебя налетит эта волна и начнет выхватывать пустые пергаменты из твоих рук. И самое главное – успей убежать до того, как перваки поймут, что их накололи, угу?  
\- Угу, - пискнул Хвост, дрожащими руками прижимая к себе пергаменты, как самых близких существ на свете. Удовлетворившись его реакцией, Сириус продолжил:  
\- Ну, а дальше дело в шляпе. Эванс кинется к нашему герою, возможно, начнет рыдать над его окровавленной тушей. И самое главное – сопроводит его в Больничное Крыло, где будет суетиться возле него как наседка. Ваши отношения наладятся, она пойдет с тобой на бал в честь Дня Всех Святых, потом начнете встречаться, пойдете вместе на Выпускной, а там уже и до свадьбы недалеко. Все! Счастливый конец! Итак, у кого какие вопросы? – спросил Бродяга и, встретившись взглядом с Лунатиком, тяжко вздохнул. – Да, Ремус?  
\- Я, конечно, не буду говорить, что вся эта задумка опасна, глупа и вряд ли увенчается успехом. Но, Сириус, ты не думаешь, что кроме Джеймса по лестнице спускаться или подниматься будет кто-то еще?  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - отмахнулся Блэк.  
\- Что, например? – нахмурился Лунатик.  
\- Ремус, прошу, не будь таким занудой. Все будет чики-пуки! – сказал Сириус. – Сохатый, ты чего молчишь? По-моему у тебя должно быть больше всех вопросов.  
\- У меня нет вопросов, - сказал Джеймс, мечтательно пялясь куда-то вдаль. – Я верю вам, ребята. Вы же мои самые лучшие друзья.  
Он посмотрел на своих шокированных товарищей и расхохотался.  
\- Что, проняла моя сопливая речь? То-то же! Пусть вас замучает совесть в случае провала. Так что не подведите меня.  
Мародеры переглянулись и выдали дружное «Угу».  
\- Так, ладно, все по местам! – призывно хлопнул в ладоши Сириус. – До начала нашего представления пять минут!

***

Для худющего и болезненного на вид юноши Снейп бегал даже слишком хорошо. Хотя его скорости на руку играло то, что Гарри умудрялся всякий раз угождать в тупики, стукаться об колонны и спотыкаться. А в коридорах замка, как назло, теперь было полно народу. Должно быть, началась большая перемена. Но когда за тобой гонится молодой, но оттого не менее опасный Снейп, все другие дела отходят на задний план. Гарри даже почти забыл, по какой причине он вообще связался с этим чудовищем.  
В какой-то момент Гарри удалось смешаться с толпой и провалиться за какой-то гобелен, где он тихо засел, стараясь не дышать. Хотя вздумай он устроить здесь пляски с бубнами, их звуки утонули бы в гуле шумящих студентов.  
Гарри выглянул из укрытия и осмотрелся. Снейпа поблизости не было. Должно быть, наконец, потерял его след.  
Блин, найти бы того изверга, который решил сделать перепланировку в замке… Гарри был готов зафигачить в него «Круцио», и оно бы у него прекрасно получилось – ярости в нем в данный момент было ого-го-го!  
Сейчас Гарри понимал, насколько же ему повезло с его мантией-невидимкой и картой Мародеров. Он был готов расстаться со всеми деньгами на своем счете, лишь бы они снова оказались в его руках. Да, в тех самых кривых руках, которые еще умудрились расхреначить маховик времени, уронив его на пол.  
Высунувшись из гобелена, Гарри подцепил мантию у одного из зазевавшихся учеников, который повесил ее на сумку, и застыл с ней в обнимку, надеясь, что его жертва не догадается заглянуть за гобелен.  
\- Эй! – раздался его возглас. – Моя мантия!  
«Теперь моя» - подумал Гарри.  
\- Должно быть, проделки Пивза, - сказал ему кто-то.  
Ладно, Пивзу лишнее обвинение не помешает – он только рад будет. Прождав еще немного, Гарри вылез из-за гобелена и, слился с потоком студентов. У Поттера созрел хороший и приятный план попросить помощи у своих молодых родителей и их друзей. Так сказать, убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Только вот надо было их найти.  
Сам того не заметив, Гарри вышел вместе с толпой во двор и тут же продрог – на улице была самая настоящая осень! На что указывали жухлая травка под ногами и серое небо. Хотя осень – это лучше зимы!  
\- Ответы на тестирования! Сикль за штуку! Тираж ограничен! Спешите приобрести!  
Гарри стал искать взглядом источник голоса и к своему удивлению и радости нашел Сириуса Блэка, своего будущего крестного. Стоял вверху лестницы и что-то там декламировал. Чудной какой!  
Ой, а вот и его молодой отец! Идет вверх по лестнице. Может, тоже, что смешное кричать начнет?  
А вон там, на лавке, зарывшись в книгу, не Люпин ли сидит? В этот раз он выглядел лучше. Наверное, до полнолуния было еще далеко.  
Еще на террасе расхаживал Хвост и тоже что-то там орал, но не с таким чувством и охотой, как это делал Сириус. Хотя на Петигрю смотреть Гарри особо не хотелось.  
И тут появилась его мама, которая, расслышав речь Сириуса и поймав взглядом Хвоста с кипой бумаг в обнимку, вдохнула в грудь побольше воздуха, приготовившись разразится гневной тирадой.  
Гарри снова посмотрел на Сириуса и обомлел. В его сторону резво мчалась дикая толпа первокурсников. Бродяга, нисколько не пугаясь этого стада, дирижировал руками, направляя их в сторону лестницы. По которой как раз поднимался его отец…  
Холод прошелся по спине Гарри, а в горле пересохло от ужаса.  
О, нет… Они же сейчас затопчут Джеймса! Затопчут его… как Муфасу!!!  
С этой панической мыслью Гарри, нисколько не раздумывая, кинулся вперед, отпихивая в сторону Хвоста и случайно на бегу выбивая из рук Люпина книгу вместе с палочкой.  
\- Ниииииииииииееееееееееееееееет!!! – взревел Гарри.  
Время будто замедлило свой ход. Сириус смотрел на Гарри и выглядел, мягко говоря, ошарашено. А Джеймс даже не успел раскусить кровавый батончик, как на него налетели, сгребли в охапку и уронили с лестницы через бордюр прямо вниз. Волшебное лакомство вылетело из его приоткрытого от удивления рта.  
Гарри лежал на земле, и в его голове жутко гудело. Он только что успел спасти своего отца от смерти. И даже смог смягчить его падение, приняв весь удар на себя. И теперь расплывчатое лицо его папы… его дорогого папы нависало над ним с выражением крайней степени охреневания. Должно быть, он сам в шоке, что так удачно спасся.  
\- Тыыы! – закричал на него Джеймс. – Ты что наделал, идиот?!  
\- А? – только и смог выдавить из себя едва живой Гарри.  
\- Отстань от него, Поттер! – в обзор Гарри вклинилась такая же расплывчатая мама, грубо отпихивая Джеймса. – Ты в порядке? Можешь встать?  
Гарри смог лишь тупо улыбнуться, глядя на эту приятную, но немного странную идиллию. Однако долго ей любоваться не получилось, потому что у него вдруг резко потемнело перед глазами...


	3. Глава 2

И вот он стоял перед глухой стеной, ведущей в гостиную Слизерина. Гарри, конечно же, не сам пришел сюда. Его буквально за руку привела сюда Лили, которая ждала Гарри у горгульи. Оказалось, что она использовала каждый перерыв, чтоб приходить сюда и караулить его. Да еще и еды ему с ужина принесла, правильно рассудив, что он успел проголодаться. Правда, Гарри вся эта забота убедила лишь в том, что дела действительно плохи.  
Однако были и хорошие новости. На нем уже была нормальная форма вместо пижамы. И… этим хорошие новости заканчивались.  
Его дела были хуже некуда. Мало ему того, что он воспрепятствовал воссоединению своих родителей, так теперь еще и на Слизерине учится, потому что он сдуру соврал об этом маме.  
Гарри стоял перед вражеским логовом и уже минут десять не мог решиться туда зайти. Ему даже подумать было страшно, что происходит в гостиной этого злодейского факультета в эпоху расцвета дебоша Волдеморта. И Гарри был просто уверен, что «я гриффиндорец» написано у него на лбу, и что слизеринцы уже с порога примут его как врага и закидают смертельными проклятьями. Поттер уже пережил две Авады на своем веку, и с третьей ему знакомиться не очень хотелось. И Круцио он тоже не любил, а Империо его вообще откровенно бесило.  
Так, ладно, главное не паниковать. У Гарри еще была смутная надежда не умереть, перешагнув порог этой обители зла. Все-таки Распределительная Шляпа так отчаянно хотела отправить его на Слизерин. А это значит, что задатки подлого гада и хитрого злодея у Гарри имеются. И влиться в этот зловещий коллектив еще есть шансы.  
Главное себя сразу же правильно подать. Как вообще должен вести себя типичный слизеринец? Наверное, должен презрительно кривить губы и смотреть на всех как на говно – Малфой ведь так обычно и делает. А еще было бы неплохо сразу дать понять, что с Гарри По… то есть Гарри Кляйном, шутки плохи. Что он вообще - без пяти минут сбежавший узник из Азкабана, чтоб уж точно ни у кого не осталось сомнений в его слизеринской натуре.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. Снова вздохнул… и снова выдохнул.  
Затем состроил самую презрительную и одновременно устрашающую физиономию, на которую был способен, назвал пароль и стремительно влетел в открывшееся в стене пространство.  
\- Зигхай, ублюдки!!! – взревел Гарри и за неимением двери, которую можно было эффектно выломать, от души пнул ногой столик. Несчастная мебель подлетела вверх и рухнула на каменный пол, заставив всех присутствующих вздрогнуть и уставиться на «гостя».  
Гарри, оценив обстановку, был несколько обескуражен. Он, признаться, представлял обитель зла несколько иначе. Ну, там, летающие под потолком смертельные проклятья, первогодки, корчащиеся на полу под заклятьем Круцио, девушки, которые варят в котлах яды с глазами тритона, молодые люди, молящиеся на портрет Волдеморта и приносящие ему в жертву тушки животных и белокурых девственниц. Но гостиная выглядела… как нормальная гостиная. Ученики были как ученики – болтали друг с другом, играли в Плюй-Камни, делали уроки, жарили зефиры у камина. И самое главное – никто на него не нападал.  
Даже когда он вломился сюда как невоспитанный медведь, учинил расправу над бедным столиком, над ушами слизеринцев и, если уж на то пошло, над немецким языком, никто до сих пор не прибил его. Ученики удивленно смотрели на него, пытаясь понять, на хрена, он собственно тут шум поднял.  
\- Ты кто? – спросил один из них.  
Повисла тишина. Гарри в этот момент решил, что если он продолжит молчать и таращиться на них, как дебил, в нем точно признают гриффиндорца, и тогда фиг знает, как вся эта милая компания отреагирует. И ему снова пришлось вспомнить Малфоя, и все то, чему тот невольно его научил.  
\- Я Кляйн, - сказал Гарри, пафосно перекидывая галстук через плечо. – Гарри Кляйн. Я новенький. Я раньше был на домашнем обучении.  
\- А зачем стол ломать? – спросил другой слизеринец.  
Хороший вопрос… Что бы на него ответил Малфой?  
\- Эта убогая мебель не отвечает моим эстетическим предпочтениям, - сказал Гарри, при этом скривив губы и посмотрев на всех как на говно. – И вообще дела моего злобного гения не касаются вас, жалкие людишки.  
\- Чего?! – вопросил возмущенный хор голосов.  
Тут Гарри крайне запоздало понял, что переборщил. Вот чего-чего, а актерским талантом природа его не наградила. Да и мозгов побольше дать пожадничала. И вообще, Малфой так в свое время выебывался, потому что за его спиной маячили два амбала, Крэбб и Гойл. А у Гарри ни охраны, ни умения драться в рукопашную, ни даже внушительного вида не наблюдается.  
И, самое главное: на хрена он настраивает всех против себя, когда он до сих пор не освоился в замке и когда такими темпами его провожать никто не захочет? На то, что Лили будет караулить его и рядом со входом в гостиную Слизерина, рассчитывать глупо.  
\- Слышь, ты! – один из слизеринцев подошел к Гарри с явным намерением поставить его на место. Он был выше Гарри и выглядел очень угрожающе.  
«Вот ты и доигрался в злодея, Поттер», - в панике подумал Гарри.  
Слизеринец, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил бычить дальше:  
– Не слишком ли ты борзой для новичка? Кляйн? Не слышал я о такой семье волшебников. То есть, ты, будучи грязнокровным или полукровным ублюдком, еще смеешь что-то вякать?  
Тут же послышались одобрительные возгласы остальных слизеринцев. Довольный таким эффектом, он выхватил волшебную палочку.  
\- Ты еще и с домашнего обучения? Чему тебя могли обучить твои тупорылые родители-магглы?  
\- О, господи Иисусе, там Волдеморт!!!  
Гарри даже мечтать не мог о том, что та же фигня сработает во второй раз. Какие же эти слизеринцы двадцатилетней давности легковерные. Воспользовавшись тем, что достававший его слизеринец в ужасе обернулся, Гарри выхватил из его пальцев палочку и нацелил ее вместе со своей.  
Когда хозяин палочки снова посмотрел на Гарри, он просто не мог поверить своим глазам.  
\- Говоришь, что ты никогда не слышал фамилию «Кляйн»? – спросил его Гарри, торжествующе ухмыляясь. – О, жалкий плебей! Конечно, ты не слышал о нашей тайной династии, укоренившейся в обществе магглов, дабы уничтожить их изнутри! И, разумеется, ты не знаешь о превосходной коллекции нижнего белья, в которой еще будет щеголять каждый маггл и не только! Весь мир еще падет к нашим ногам! Знали бы вы, жалкие людишки, о наших планах, вы бы сейчас на коленях молили меня о возможности целовать мне ноги! А ты, жалкий плебей!.. Какая у тебя фамилия?  
\- Эйвери, - ответил шокированный слизеринец.- Мой отец Пожиратель…  
\- Пожиратель кислых щей, вот кто твой отец по сравнению с моим! – продекламировал Гарри. – Мой отец разрабатывает план по захвату мира совместно с Волдемортом. Но это секретная информация, так что, если вздумаете кому взболтнуть, я приду к вам как ужас на крыльях ночи, и вы еще пожалеете о том, что родились на свет. Все поняли?!  
Эйвери с огорошенным видом обернулся к другим слизеринцам, видимо, в поисках помощи. К нему подошел какой-то парень и, взяв за локоть, потянул его назад.  
\- Макврайс, что это вообще такое? О чем он говорит? – вопросил Эйвери, когда они отошли в сторону.  
\- А ты что, сам не видишь? Этот парень конченный псих, - сказал ему Макврайс, - Лучше обходить его стороной, а то мало ли, что отчудит. Не даром даже Темный лорд с удовольствием принимает в ряды Пожирателей Смерти безумцев. Все потому что они наиболее опасные. Взять, к примеру, тех же Лестренджей…  
Эйвери осторожно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от своей палочки в руках этого психа, про которую он на какой-то миг забыл.  
Гарри хотел еще что-то сказать, но тут раздвинулась стена за его спиной, и такой знакомый холодный голос спросил:  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это. Но Гарри все-таки повернулся лицом к Северусу Снейпу. И тут же заметил, как рука того тянется в карман за палочкой. Гарри решил, что надо застать Снейпа врасплох, пока его опять не подвесили вверх тормашками.  
\- Северус! – взревел он, раскидывая руки с двумя палочками в стороны и заключая Снейпа в крепкие объятья. – Как жизнь, дружище? Сто лет не виделись!  
Северус Снейп замер как вскопанный, охреневая от происходящего. Остальные слизеринцы тоже не издали ни звука от потрясения.  
Это было так странно звать своего будущего профессора на «ты», да еще и по имени. Но в то же время это было так весело! Гарри, довольный своим успешным маневром, похлопал Снейпа по спине и отстранился, все еще держа свои руки на его плечах.  
\- И ты так вырос! Но шампунь у тебя по-прежнему хреновый. Я же говорил тебе, что маггловские средства тебя не уб…  
На этом месте ему пришлось замолчать, потому что побагровевший от гнева Снейп сгреб его за шиворот и на глазах удивленных слизеринцев отвел за колонну, где бы их не могли видеть.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь?! – зашипел Снейп, да так грозно, что Гарри на миг показалось, что перед ним стоит старый добрый… а точнее злой профессор зельеварения. – И как ты вообще сюда попал? Я не помню, чтобы ты учился на Слизерине.  
\- А я только сегодня к вам поступил, - поведал Гарри. – Извини, что тогда в подземельях я не представился нормально. Я перешел с домашнего обучения. Меня зовут Гарри Кляйн. Давай дружить!  
\- Хватит уже разыгрывать из себя идиота! – рявкнул Снейп, нацеливая на него палочку. - Тебе не удастся меня обмануть!  
Гарри направил на него две палочки.  
\- Так, спокойно, Северус, держи в себя в руках. Я тоже, знаешь ли, нервничаю.  
\- Да ты еще смеешь направлять палочк…и на старосту?! – возмутился Снейп. - Кстати, почему у тебя их две?  
\- Ты первый начал, Северус!  
\- Я не позволял тебе звать меня по имени! – окончательно вышел из себя Снейп. Палочка заходила ходуном в его дрожащей от ярости руке. – Немедленно признавайся, чего ты добиваешься, пока я не отвел тебя к декану!  
\- Я хочу с тобой подружиться, – сказал Гарри.  
\- Не вынуждай меня вычитать пятьдесят очков за твое сопротивление приказу старосты!  
\- Северус, я с Гр… в смысле, с домашнего обучения, мне похрен на эти ваши очки. И можешь вести меня хоть к директору - он в курсе о моем зачислении. Так что давай успокоимся, опустим палочки и нормально поговорим, хорошо?  
\- Ха! – усмехнулся Снейп. – Считаешь меня совсем тупым? Сначала ты опусти палочки.  
\- Эээ… - засомневался Гарри. - Давай лучше одновременно, на «раз, два, три»?  
\- Не тебе тут ставить условия!  
\- Тогда пообещай, что ты ничего мне не сделаешь, если я опущу свои палочки.  
\- Ничего я тебе обещать не собираюсь!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Северус, не будь таким букой.  
\- Я тебе не Северус, идиот!  
\- Я тебе не идиот, Северус!  
\- Да чтоб тебя! – рассвирепел Снейп, делая замах и начиная произносить заклятье.  
\- Экспелиармус!  
Годы борьбы с Волдемортом и его многочисленными приспешниками сделали свое дело, и реакция Гарри была по-прежнему отменной. Грозный Глаз им бы гордился. Оставшийся без палочки Снейп отшатнулся назад, закрываясь руками, словно его худые конечности были мощным щитом от всех проклятий. Но Гарри не собирался нападать, он поднял с пола палочку Снейпа и протянул ее ему.  
Тот смотрел на Гарри с откровенной неприязнью и недоверием, но в то же время не мог понять, почему на него не напали, когда была такая прекрасная возможность. Наличие второй палочки уже говорило о том, что он забрал ее в сражении. Снейп не мог понять, с какой стати его пощадили. Этот недоносок считает его недостойным или что?  
\- Блин, Северус, ну серьезно, - покачал головой Гарри. - Я же просто подружиться хочу, а ты на меня бросаешься. Еще эту палочку возьми. Она принадлежит какому-то Эй… забыл, как его там.  
\- Эйвери, - растерянно поправил его Снейп. Теперь, когда ему отдали и вторую палочку, он был совершенно сбит с толку.  
\- Да, он самый. У которого папаня пожиратель кислых щей.  
\- Чего?  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Гарри. - Слушай, раз ты староста, может, покажешь, в какой спальне у вас седьмой курс спит?  
\- Не переводи тему, Кляйн, - строго проговорил Снейп. – Я не знаю, откуда ты взялся, по какой причине ты носился в пижаме по подземельям, и я не доверяю тебе. Ты можешь обвести вокруг пальца нашего директора маразматика и даже нашего недалекого декана, но только не меня. Ты еще поплатишься за свою дерзость, я обещаю. Я буду следить за тобой.  
\- Да ради Мерлина, следи на здоровье! – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я от тебя ни на шаг не отойду, чтоб тебе было легче.  
\- Первым делом я все-таки схожу к декану, чтобы проверить, лжешь ты или нет.  
\- Как хочешь. Я могу с тобой сходить.  
\- Я бы предпочел применить к тебе сковывающее заклятье, и оставить тебя валяться здесь, чтоб ты никуда не убежал и ни на кого не набросился, пока меня здесь нет, - сказал Снейп.  
\- Ишь, ты, размечтался! – возмутился Гарри. - Чтоб я остался тут один, когда я настроил против себя весь факультет? Короче, я иду с тобой!  
С этими словами он схватил Снейпа за локоть и потащил его за собой к выходу. Слизеринцы, до этого обсуждавшие вопрос «Что это только что было?» в гостиной замолкли, удивленно провожая их взглядами.  
\- Убери от меня свои грязные руки! Кто тебе вообще позволил ко мне прикасаться?!  
Стена перед ними раздвинулась, и они вышли в коридор.  
\- Да отпусти ты меня, наконец! Я сам могу идти. И ты тащишь меня не в ту сторону, идиот!  
\- Я не идиот, Северус!  
\- Я тебе не Северус, идиот!

***

Факелы в коридоре второго этажа вспыхивали один за другим, освещая помещение вместо ушедшего солнечного света. За окном лил дождь, и сгущались сумерки. Северус Снейп быстрым шагом шел вперед, уткнувшись в книгу и стараясь сделать вид, что он не замечает одну проблему, которая топает вслед за ним и болтает без умолку.  
\- Северус! Ну Сеееверус! Поговори со мной! Мы должны больше разговаривать, если хотим стать друзьями. Северууус!  
У Снейпа и так была куча проблем, чтобы к ней прибавлялась еще и эта. К тому же такая назойливая. Кляйн точно что-то замышлял, и Северус был намерен раскрыть его подлый план и самому нанести удар в спину. Но этот идиот только и делает, что носится за ним хвостиком, и все талдычит, мол, давай дружить, давай дружить. Ищет, гад такой, возможности, втереться в доверие. Но Снейпа так просто не провести!  
И слишком уж он похож на Джеймса Поттера, что бесило вдвойне, нет, даже втройне. Когда копия заклятого врага крутится возле тебя весь день, это просто сводит с ума!  
К великому сожалению Снейпа, Кляйн вчера ему не наврал. Гарри Кляйн, по словам Слизнорта, был зачислен в Хогвартс после домашнего обучения с разрешения Дамблдора. Вроде как его родители стали слишком заняты, чтобы продолжить учить его самим. А по мнению Северуса, этот назойливый щенок их просто достал. Как уже достал за сегодня Снейпа… Никакие нервы такого не выдержат!  
\- Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты, наконец, перестал меня преследовать или заткнулся хотя бы на минуту! – гаркнул Северус, резко разворачиваясь и топая ногой. Книга «Удивительный мир инферналов» при этом выпала из его рук и приземлилась корешком вниз, открывая страницу, где объяснялось, чем инферналы-утопленники лучше инферналов-погорельцев.  
\- Ну, ты же не хочешь со мной говорить, вот я и болтаю сам с собой, - пожал плечами Гарри и наклонился за книгой.  
\- Я уже спрашивал тебя об этом сегодня и спрошу еще раз. Какого черта ты меня преследуешь, Кляйн?! И я желаю слышать твои истинные намерения, а не сказки про то, что ты, якобы, хочешь со мной подружиться!  
\- Но это правда, - сказал Гарри.  
\- Я очень в этом сомневаюсь! – фыркнул Снейп. - Ты преследуешь какие-то цели, и для них ты хочешь использовать меня. Так вот, не получится!  
\- Ну, хорошо, раз ты так настаиваешь, я скажу тебе правду, - вздохнул Гарри.  
Снейп чуть заново не выронил книгу из рук, но теперь от других эмоций. Неужели Кляйн наконец сознается? Неужели он весь день терпел эти пытки не зазря?  
\- Дело в том, что мне нужен кто-то, чтоб водил меня по замку, - признался Гарри. - Потому что я боюсь потеряться! Я вчера уже заблудился, и знаешь, сколько всего пережил! Но у нас на факультете все такие злые, нехорошие. Никто не хочет со мной дружить, а ты, Северус, в глубине души хороший. Я точно знаю. Уж точно более хороший, чем все остальные.  
Снейп просто молча смотрел на него, не желая верить в то, что этот идиот снова в наглую над ним издевается. Также не проронив ни слова, он просто развернулся и пошел прочь.  
\- Эй, Северус, стой! Я же сказал тебе правду, ну чего ты злишься?  
\- Прекрати ходить за мной!  
\- А ты прекрати убегать!  
\- Гарри! Гарри Кляйн!  
Навстречу Гарри и Снейпу выбежала Лили Эванс. Она была вся красная и растрепанная – такое чувство, будто она пробежала километр, прежде чем наткнулась на них.  
Книга вновь выпала из рук потрясенного Снейпа.  
\- Гарри, я тебя уже обыскалась! – заверещала Лили. – Ну, как ты устроился? Тебя никто не обижает? Ты хорошо кушаешь? А по предметам успеваешь? Если что, я могу помочь!  
\- Нет, ма… Эванс, все в порядке, спасибо, - пробормотал Гарри.  
\- Лили… - выдохнул Северус.  
\- О, - девушка обратила на Снейпа внимание. – Сев, это ты… Гарри, ты с ним общаешься?  
Лили в упор смотрела на Гарри, стараясь больше не встречаться взглядом со Снейпом, а тот уставился в пол, делая вид, будто его здесь нет. Гарри вспомнил (как всегда, не вовремя), что на пятом курсе его мама рассорилась со Снейпом раз и навсегда. М-да, ситуация была крайне неловкая. Но с другой стороны, Гарри это было на руку…  
\- Конечно, общаемся! – объявил Гарри и притянул к себе отступающего в сторону Снейпа. – Он же мой близкий друг! Я от него ни на шаг!  
Теперь если Лили по-прежнему неловко встречаться со Снейпом, то чтобы у мамы не было шансов пересечься с Гарри, он просто будет все время рядом с ее бывшим другом. А как говорится, с глаз долой – из сердца вон.  
Но тут произошло неожиданное. Лили посмотрела на Северуса. И посмотрела на него с восторженной улыбкой. Снейп, собиравшийся отвесить Гарри подзатыльник за очередной приступ дурости, замер с поднятой рукой.  
\- Надо же, Северус, неужели ты одумался? – сказала она. – Неужели ты, наконец, научился выбирать себе нормальных друзей? Я уже и не надеялась на это!  
\- А… эм… я… мы не… эээ… - только и смог издать Снейп.  
Многострадальная книга была обронена уже в четвертый раз. В этот раз она упала Северусу на ногу, но он этого даже не заметил. Сейчас ничто не имело значения, кроме Лили Эванс, которая впервые за два года смотрела на него с таким выражением лица.  
\- Я так рада за тебя, Сев! – продолжала восторгаться Лили. – И это так мило с твоей стороны, что ты взял на себя заботу о Гарри. Он ведь тут новенький, а в Хогвартсе легко заблудиться, если не выучить эти запутанные маршруты. Ой, кстати, у тебя книга упала, - она присела и взяла ее в руки. - «Удивительный мир инферналов»? Северус!  
\- А-а, эт-то моя! – вклинился между ними Гарри. Уж эту возможность он точно не упустит. Если его мама узнает, что Гарри занимается темными искусствами, все будет кончено. Такое она вряд ли простит.  
\- Твоя? – удивилась Лили. – Но зачем она тебе, Гарри?  
\- Хочу создать свою армию! – объявил Гарри, крайне довольный воспроизведенным эффектом. Лили была шокирована его признанием. И Снейп, кажется, тоже. Хотя он уже довольно долго смотрел на него как-то уж очень внимательно. Словно пытался что-то понять.  
«Правильно, мама, - мысленно науськивал Гарри. - Я плохой парень, я увлекаюсь темными искусствами. А папа на стороне добра, хоть он и бессовестный хулиган. Начни уже встречаться с ним. Спаси своего будущего сына от исчезновения».  
\- Гарри… - Лили приложила ладошку ко рту. - Я и подумать не могла, что ты такой…  
\- Какой-какой? – Гарри не мог сдержать победной улыбки.  
\- Дальновидный!  
\- Да, я такой и есть. Прости, если разочаровал тебя и все такое… Стоп. Ты сказала «дальновидный»?  
\- Бороться с врагами их же методами – это же большой шаг вперед!  
\- Что? – Гарри не верил своим ушам.  
\- Я уверена, что магический мир будет тобой еще гордиться! – глаза Лили сияли от восторга.  
\- Погоди, Эванс, ты не так поняла… - пролепетал Гарри.  
\- Ой, сколько уже времени! – охнула Лили, глядя на свои наручные часы. – Я пообещала подругам встретиться сегодня в библиотеке, чтобы поучиться, и уже опаздываю. Сев, пожалуйста, продолжай приглядывать за Гарри. А ты, Гарри, если что, обращайся либо к Северусу, либо ко мне. Ну, все, я побежала. До завтра, ребята!  
С этими словами она их покинула, да так стремительно, что Гарри с Северусом не успели попрощаться в ответ. Хотя оба были каждый по-своему шокированы, и не могли сказать ни слова. Гарри смотрел на свою маму до тех пор, пока ее силуэт совсем не пропал с поля зрения. В какой-то момент он обнаружил, что Снейпа рядом с ним уже нет.  
\- Ты долго еще будешь там сов считать, или мне уходить без тебя? – спросил Северус. Как оказалось, он не успел уйти далеко. И шел он медленно, чтобы Гарри мог с легкостью его нагнать.  
\- Ты разрешаешь мне идти за тобой? – обрадовался Гарри.  
\- Ты все равно делал это без разрешения, Кляйн, - холодно сказал Северус. - И не думай, что я изменил свое отношение к тебе. Я делаю это исключительно по просьбе Лили. И если ты еще раз посмеешь назвать меня своим другом на людях, я тебя прикончу.  
Гарри поравнялся с ним и старался не выглядеть слишком довольным, чтобы не разозлить Снейпа в очередной раз. А то уж больно он нервный. Ему лишь бы повод дать позлиться.  
\- И, кстати, - неожиданно прервал молчание Северус. – Спасибо.  
\- За что? – удивился Гарри.  
\- Неважно, - отмахнулся он. – Забудь, что я это сказал.  
Гарри все-таки не выдержал и улыбнулся. Этот бой он с горем пополам, но все-таки выиграл. Однако осталась еще куча проблем-сражений, с которыми ему предстоит бороться в ближайшее время. Но он будет думать об этом завтра. А сейчас Гарри хотелось насладиться моментом. Ведь он впервые услышал благодарность от самого Северуса Снейпа…


	4. Глава 3

\- Ну те-с, ну те-с, - пробормотал себе в усы Гораций Слизнорт, прохаживаясь вдоль парт. – Как вы знаете, в магическом обществе настали трудные времена. Сами-Знаете-Кто с каждым днем становится все сильнее и опаснее. Но к счастью есть мракоборцы, которые готовы отважно бороться за наше с вами светлое будущее. А мы сегодня можем им кое в чем помочь. В рамках программы помощи мракоборцам нам дали уникальную возможность приготовить Тонизирующее зелье для одного из отрядов. Кто знает, как оно действует?.. Да, мисс Эванс?  
\- Один глоток такого зелья позволяет выпившему обходиться без сна и быть полным энергии на протяжении суток, - отчеканила Лили. – Но у него есть ряд недостатков. Во-первых, его нельзя приготовить в большом объеме за раз, а во-вторых, когда действие зелья заканчивается, волшебник просто падает без сил.  
\- Как всегда исчерпывающий ответ, мисс Эванс, - заулыбался Слизнорт. – Десять очков Гриффиндору! Вы хотите что-то добавить, мистер Снейп?  
\- Лишь то, что если сделать больше одного глотка этого зелья, волшебник лишится способности сна вообще и может умереть от переутомления, - сказал Северус.  
\- Да, ценное уточнение, мистер Снейп, - его активность Слизнорта не особо порадовала. – Пять очков Слизерину. Эм, мистер… Кляйн? Почему вы стучитесь головой об парту? Вам нехорошо?  
Гарри опомнился и извинился за свое поведение. Хотя он был уверен, что его тупой башке не помешала бы еще парочка ударов о твердую поверхность.  
Неделя… Прошла уже неделя! А его дела как были хреновыми, так хреновыми и остались. Погрузившись в учебу, Гарри поначалу так увлекся, что забыл о своем деле. А когда вспомнил, все равно ничего путного сделать не смог.  
Рассказывать Лили о том, какой Джеймс Поттер замечательный было бесполезно. Только он заводил о нем речь, как на голову его отца сыпались проклятья, как со стороны Лили, так и со стороны Снейпа, от которого Гарри так и не отходил. Он, конечно, уже начал потихоньку ориентироваться в Хогвартсе, но сбегать от Северуса после того, как он ходил за ним назойливым хвостом всю неделю, будет подозрительно. А Снейп тот еще параноик. Всегда притормаживает у углов, чтобы заглянуть за них, проверить, нет ли опасности, а потом уже свернуть в коридор. Еще он тщательно выбирал маршруты и время посещения Большого Зала, библиотеки и школьного двора, чтобы полностью исключить возможность столкнуться хоть с одним из мародеров. К примеру, на завтрак он предпочитал вставать ни свет, ни заря, чтобы потом пятнадцать минут прождать открытия дверей, а там уже быстро поесть и уйти. А на обед и ужин Северус шел уже под самый конец. Благо, это не отель в Турции, а волшебный замок Хогвартс, где тарелки не пустеют, и еда не стынет до самого окончания трапезы. И естественно, Гарри приходилось вместе со Снейпом вставать в такую возмутительную рань и голодать, ожидая времени, когда они уже сходят пообедать и поужинать. И с чего такая паранойя у человека только развилась? Хотя, зная о проделках своего молодого папы, Гарри не мог обвинить Снейпа в излишней осторожности.  
\- А сейчас приглушите пламя и дождитесь, пока ваше зелье не приобретет голубоватый оттенок, - бодро произнес Слизнорт.  
Северус уменьшил свое пламя, мрачно посмотрел в котел Гарри и закатил глаза.  
\- Кляйн, если эта твоя субстанция не станет ядом либо взрывоопасной смесью, то я очень этому удивлюсь, - сказал он с кривой усмешкой.  
\- Ставлю пять сиклей на то, что эту хрень можно будет использовать в качестве жидкого варианта ядерной боеголовки, - вздохнул Гарри. - Мракоборцы мне еще спасибо скажут.  
\- Я не знаю, что такое эта твоя «ядерная боеголовка», но скажу тебе спасибо, если ты не будешь мешать мне исправлять этот ужас, пока мы тут все не взлетели на воздух, либо не умерли от ядовитых паров этой дряни, - Снейп скривил нос, покидал на доску корешки и глаза пикси, после чего стал резать их кинжалом на мелкие кусочки. – Судя по всему, ты даже спатифелум не добавил. О чем ты вообще думал, Кляйн? Если ты, конечно, умеешь это делать…  
Гарри смотрел на него и довольно улыбался. Кто бы мог подумать, что его будущий зловредный профессор зельеварения, будет исправлять его неудачное зелье? Расскажи он об этом Рону с Гермионой, они бы просто упали. Гарри даже не мог определиться, что ему нравится больше – факт того, что Снейп ему помогает или то, как он объясняет причину своих намерений.  
Тут он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Гарри даже поворачиваться не надо было, чтобы понять, что это Лили Эванс, которая весь урок ждала возможности, чтобы он обратил на нее внимание и непременно заметил ее нежный взор и прекрасную улыбку. Но Гарри все-таки посмотрел в сторону мамы и улыбнулся ей, после чего почувствовал еще один взгляд, но менее доброжелательный. И его обладателем был Джеймс Поттер, который не обращал внимания на закипающий ужас в своем котле, а злобно пялился на Гарри. А у Поттера младшего сердце съежилось, и вообще ему стало не по себе. Мало приятного было почувствовать такую порцию презрения со стороны собственного отца…

\- Джеймс, - Сириус потрогал друга за плечо. – Сбавь пламя. Джеймс!  
\- А? Что? – Джеймс очнулся и, наконец, обратил внимание на свое пенящееся и капающее на горелку зелье грязно-серого цвета.  
\- Да что с тобой, Сохатый? – вопросил Сириус. – Ты в последние дни сам не свой!  
\- Бродяга, ты знаешь, что это за придурок там сидит рядом с Нюниусом?  
\- Этот? В круглых очках и с молнией на лобешнике? Который сорвал мою гениальную постановку? – Бродяга ткнул в его сторону пальцем и на кивок Джеймса, ответил: - Этот парень новенький. Его зачислили после домашнего обучения на Слизерин. Поговаривают, что он немного «того». Даже на собственном факультете его побаиваются. А что?  
\- Этот урод заигрывает с моей Лили, - злостно прошипел Джеймс. – И она тоже улыбается ему, как идиотка, при том, что этот гад - слизеринец!  
\- Мистер Поттер и мистер Блэк, - окликнул их профессор Слизнорт. – Если вы не заметили, еще идет урок. Так что я попросил бы вас воздержаться от разговора и закончить его после занятий.  
\- Извините, - пробурчали Джеймс и Сириус хором. Сохатый вновь посмотрел на Лили, которая бросала украдкой взгляд на Кляйна, затем сам посмотрел на новичка и прищурился, яростно сжав в кулаке пучок спатифелума.

\- Одно могу сказать точно, - Снейп закончил химичить над варевом Гарри и теперь отряхивал руки. – Это зелье - какое угодно, но точно не Тонизирующее. Но зато оно получилось почти правильного цвета, да и запах удалось замаскировать под тот, что нужно.  
\- Ааа, Северус, спасибо! – обрадовался Гарри. – Ты такой классный!  
Снейп лишь фыркнул и демонстративно посмотрел в другую сторону.  
\- Не обольщайся. Я это сделал только потому, что не хотел погибнуть раньше времени по вине того кошмара, что ты сварил, - пробурчал он. Однако не смог утаить от Гарри тень улыбки на своем лице.  
Уже после урока они вышли на террасу, где была невероятно солнечная для октября погода. Гарри вдохнул прохладный воздух полной грудью и потянулся. Снейп шел впереди и читал ему нотации.  
\- И учти, что это было в первый и последний раз, - сказал он. – С моей помощью твое зелье заслужило отметку «выше ожидаемого», но я не завидую тому мракоборцу, которому она может достаться. Хотя я надеюсь, что Слизнорт не настолько глуп, чтобы отправить к ним этот яд. Но в любом случае, я буду отрицать свою причастность. Кляйн, ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Блин, ну как мне их свести? – проныл Гарри.  
\- Кляйн!  
\- Да-да, Северус, я тебя слушаю. Так что ты там говорил про… трансфигурацию?  
Снейп хлопнул себя по лицу и провел по нему ладонью.  
\- Мне интересно, чем все время забита твоя дурная башка? – проворчал он.  
\- Э… а что такое? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Все время витаешь в облаках, и доставляешь мне одни проблемы. Я уже устал носиться с тобой, как дракониха-наседка.  
\- Привет, ребята! – Лили нагнала их, когда они подошли к озеру. – Вы помните, что уже на следующей неделе Хэллоуин?  
У Гарри волосы встали дыбом на затылке. Его поразило, насколько внезапно его мама решила завести речь о том, о чем он так боялся. Как он успел узнать, в этом году в Хогвартсе будет бал в честь Дня Всех Святых. Уже сейчас ученики начали подыскивать себе пару для этого мероприятия. И Лили явно задумалась о том же…  
\- Видя всю эту суматоху вокруг предстоящего бала, об этом крайне трудно забыть, Лили, - немного сварливо отозвался на ее вопрос Снейп.  
\- Да, верно, - смутилась Лили. – Вы уже думали, с кем пойдете на бал?  
Обращалась она, конечно, к ним двоим, но смотрела только на Гарри. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что за светлая идея пришла в ее голову. Гарри надо было выйти из этого щекотливого положения и как-нибудь убедить Лили пойти на бал с Джеймсом. Но, блин, как это сделать?

Сириус первым заметил, что Джеймс, вместо того, чтобы пойти за ними в Большой Зал, решительно направился в сторону выхода из замка. И при этом ни слова им не сказал! Джеймс, конечно, все эти дни был не в духе, но не до такой же степени, чтобы пропускать обед. Ремус и Питер разделили его беспокойство и пошли следом за Сириусом, когда тот побежал за Джеймсом.  
\- Эй, Сохатый, ты куда это? – спросил Сириус, нагнав друга.  
\- Нужно кое с кем разобраться, - ответил он.  
\- С кем это? – оживился Хвост, подпрыгивая на ходу от восторга.  
\- С тем уродом, который подкатывает к моей Эванс! – проговорил Джеймс сквозь зубы, пинком открывая дверь и выходя на залитый солнцем двор. Внизу лестницы отчетливо виднелась огненно-рыжая шевелюра Лили Эванс. А рядом с ее обладательницей были слизеринцы, которых пора было поставить на место. Джеймс рванулся вперед, но Ремус поймал его за рукав.  
\- Джеймс, если честно, я не думаю, что это удачная идея, - сказал он.  
\- Сам разберусь, - огрызнулся Сохатый, грубо освобождая свою руку из захвата. – Вы уже и так мне здорово помогли. Теперь буду действовать сам.  
\- Джеймс, не надо! – крикнул ему вслед Люпин, глядя, как Джеймс сбегает вниз по лестнице в сопровождении такого же решительного Сириуса и радостного Питера.

Гарри пытался найти подходящие слова, чтобы отказаться от грядущего предложения Лили. С одной стороны он не мог грубить своей маме, а с другой – если отказать слишком мягко, Лили может не отступить…  
\- Так-так-так, вы только посмотрите, кто у нас здесь, - продекламировал Джеймс Поттер, неожиданно вклиниваясь между Лили и Гарри. – Это же Нюниус и знаменитый новичок Гарри Кляйн собственной персоной!  
«Зашибись, - подумал Гарри. – А я то надеялся, что хотя бы в этом времени я не буду знаменитостью…».  
\- Чего тебе надо, Поттер? – спросила Лили и Снейп с ней хором. Гарри не планировал такого стремительного развития событий и поэтому даже не знал, что делать и что бы такого умного сказать. Он, конечно, ждал все эти дни возможности столкнуть Лили и Джеймса друг с другом. Но все должно было происходить не так!  
\- Расслабься, детка, - Джеймс привычным движением взлохматил волосы на своем затылке. От этого жеста передернуло и Гарри, и Лили, и даже Снейпа. – Я просто хочу поболтать немного с твоими новыми друзьями. Смотрю, ты снюхалась с Нюниусом и его новым дружком. Хотя, о чем это я говорю? До этого с ним, кроме тебя, Эванс, никто не дружил.  
Северус посмотрел на Поттера с такой ненавистью, что, казалось, сейчас прожжет его взглядом. Петигрю визгливо расхохотался. Сириус шикнул на него со словами: «Хвост, опять ты не вовремя засмеялся! От тебя пока требуется гадко улыбаться, а не хихикать». Питер важно покивал и моментально последовал совету.  
\- Сделай одолжение и заткнись, Поттер, - сказала Лили, загораживая собой Гарри и Северуса. – Почему тебе вечно надо кого-нибудь задирать?  
\- Мне больше интересно, с какой стати ты стала так тесно общаться со слизеринцами? – Джеймс продолжал ухмыляться, однако взгляд при этом оставался злым и серьезным.  
\- Может, потому что уровень интеллекта на вашем факультете едва превосходит табуретку? – хмыкнул Снейп.  
Петигрю снова расхохотался, но получил подзатыльник от Сириуса со словами: «Блин, Хвост, сейчас ты вот совсем не вовремя!».  
Джеймс повернулся к Снейпу, и его губы расползлись особенно гадкой ухмылке.  
\- Гляньте, кто это у нас запищал? - издевательски протянул он.- Наш дорогой Нюниус, наконец, постирал подштанники, и теперь не так стесняется того, что их увидит вся школа? Или ты думаешь, что этот уродец, который твой дружок, сможет тебя защитить?  
Питер нерешительно посмотрел на Сириуса. Бродяга одобрительно кивнул, после чего Хвост позволил себе громкий издевательский смех.  
У Гарри просто отвисла челюсть. «Уродец»?! Это он своего родного сына, которого чуть ли не каждый второй называет его точной копией, назвал «уродцем»?  
\- Джеймс Поттер, прекрати немедленно! – крикнула на него Лили.  
\- Чего прекращать, милая? Я еще даже не начинал! – бесконечно довольный собой Джеймс взлохматил волосы. – И вообще, хреново ты выбираешь себе друзей, Эванс. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты снова свяжешься с Нюниусом. Мало того, что он тогда обозвал тебя сама знаешь каким словом, так сам по себе он страшен как смерть. Да его мамаша настолько уродливая, что неудивительно, почему его жалкий папаша вытирает об нее но…  
БАХ!  
Закончить предложение ему не дал удар по челюсти от Гарри. В этот хук он вложил всю свою силу и врезал так, что разбил себе костяшки. Джеймс отшатнулся назад и не упал только потому, что его вовремя подхватили Сириус и Питер. Лили испуганно охнула. Снейп, в руках которого была палочка, позабыл, для чего он ее достал. А вокруг тем временем начала собираться толпа зевак.  
\- Ты явно не знаешь, когда следует остановиться, Джеймс, - проговорил Гарри сквозь стиснутые зубы, после чего его голос сорвался на крик: – Ты идиот!!! Ты хоть думаешь, что ты говоришь?! Ты еще несноснее и тупее, чем я мог себе представить! Мне просто стыдно за тебя! Ходишь тут как напыщенный индюк, говоришь всякую херню и еще волосы, как обмудок последний, все время лохматишь! Думаешь, это сделает тебя привлекательнее в глазах Эванс? Ни хрена подобного! Мог бы хоть немного повзрослеть к седьмому курсу!  
Джеймс уже стоял на ногах, и с перекошенным от ярости и опухающей щеки лицом доставал палочку из кармана. Гарри догадался сунуть руку в карман, только когда эта палочка направилась прямо на его переносицу.  
\- Поттер, не смей! – закричала Лили.  
\- Давай, Сохатый, преврати его в слизняка! Авось станет посимпатичней, - подбодрил друга Сириус.  
\- Никто не будет никого превращать! – запротестовал Люпин, хватая Джеймса под руки и оттаскивая назад. – Опять сейчас вы набедокурите, а мне потом, как старосте, по шее за вас получать.  
\- Да брось, Люпин, - усмехнулся Сириус. – Эванс, как староста школы, будет за все отвечать.  
\- Эй! – возмущенно воскликнула Лили.  
\- Нет, Сириус, ваша компания – отдельный случай, - сказал Ремус. - Меня старостой сделали, чтобы я приглядывал лично за вами.  
\- Тогда я убью его ГОЛЫМИ РУКАМИ! – взревел Джеймс, дергаясь вперед.  
Гарри испуганно попятился, понимая, что уж в чем-чем, а в рукопашном бою он точно проиграет своему более высокому и коренастому отцу. Джеймс бы добрался до своего будущего сына, если бы Сириус не помог Люпину сдерживать его.  
\- Бродяга, ты на чьей стороне?!  
\- Ну, Сохатый, мы реально не должны подставлять Ремуса…  
\- Чего?!  
\- Джеймс, - сказал с тяжелым вздохом Люпин. – Насилие – это не выход.  
\- Этот поганый слизеринец первый начал! – рявкнул Джеймс.  
\- Сам ты поганый слизеринец! – возмутился Гарри, и неожиданно рванулся в бой. Плевать, что силы неравны. Хотелось врезать своему глупому бате хотя бы раз, чтобы вправить ему мозги!  
\- Гарри, стой! – Лили вцепилась в него со своей стороны. – Северус, не стой там. Помоги мне!  
\- Да пусть они поубивают друг друга, авось моя жизнь станет легче, - пробурчал Снейп, но все-таки сделал вид, что пытается удержать Гарри.  
Окружающая их толпа начала галдеть и улюлюкать, подначивая ребят начать бой. В их числе был Хвост, который радовался грядущей битве пуще всех. Скакал, крутился и повизгивал со словами «Да-да, мочи козла!».  
\- А ну все тихо!!! – рявкнул Люпин, и его крик внезапно перешел в звериный рык. Сириус и в миг присмиревший Джеймс с беспокойством посмотрели на друга. Гарри тоже прекратил вырываться, шокированный поведением Люпина. Неужели из-за злости его сущность оборотня начала пробуждаться? Остальной народ, кроме Снейпа и Хвоста, оглядывались по сторонам, не понимая, откуда донесся этот страшный рев.  
Ремус, как ни в чем не бывало, откашлялся и более спокойным тоном добавил:  
\- У меня появилась идея…

***

Как и было оговорено, участники и зрители грядущего «сражения» собрались на поле для квидичча. Солнце еще не зашло, но небо уже потемнело, а на западе обозначилась рыжая полоска света. Джеймс разминал плечи, изредка бросая недобрые взгляды в сторону Кляйна, который стоял в стороне к нему спиной и тоже готовился.  
\- И я убедительно прошу тебя, Джеймс, - продолжал читать нотации Люпин. – Не применяй силы. Все, что нужно, это поймать снитч раньше него. И все, ваш спор будет решен.  
\- Квидичч – жестокая игра, Лунатик. Так что ничего не могу обещать, - пробурчал Джеймс, беря в руки свою «Серебряную Стрелу». Метла была старенькой, но в то же время просто потрясающей. Она досталась Джеймсу от отца и все еще могла обставить по всем параметрам любую другую метлу. Что уж говорить о говенном Чистомете-5, который достался его противнику.  
\- Да ладно тебе, не куксись, Ремус, - Сириус приобнял насупившегося друга. – Он побьет его не на магической дуэли, и даже не в рукопашке, а в игре, как ты хотел.  
\- Все равно у меня какое-то нехорошее предчувствие, - вздохнул Люпин.  
\- Эй, Джеймс! Джеймс! – воскликнул Хвост, подпрыгивая на месте. – Сюда идет твоя Эванс!  
Сохатый весь встрепенулся – выпрямился и как всегда взлохматил себе волосы. Мародеры взглянули на друга и синхронно закатили глаза.  
\- Поттер! – решительно произнесла Лили, подойдя к нему. – Я требую, чтобы вы прекратили весь этот фарс. Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты задумал? Ты хочешь унизить Гарри перед всей школой. Ты же знаешь, что он после домашнего обучения не сможет тягаться с тобой в квидичче!  
\- Тихо, Эванс, притормози, - вмешался Сириус. – Мы как раз объясняли сейчас Ремусу, что это лучше дуэли или мордобоя.  
\- Зная вас, я уверена, что вы что-нибудь подстроите, - стояла на своем Лили.  
\- Эванс, если ты согласишься пойти со мной на бал, я для тебя все, что хочешь, сделаю, - сказал Джеймс. – Могу хоть прилюдно опозориться и лобзать ноги Нюниуса и этого твоего Кляйна.  
\- К твоему сожалению, я уже собралась идти на бал со «своим Кляйном», - огрызнулась девушка.  
У Джеймса аж дыхание сперло от возмущения. Он хватал ртом воздух, и заговорить смог лишь с третьей попытки:  
\- Что? С этим придурком? Да ты с ума сошла!  
\- Делай, что хочешь, но я все равно пойду с ним! – заявила Лили.  
\- Но… но… - совсем растерялся Джеймс. – Эванс, разуй глаза, он же полный урод!  
\- Эм, Джеймс, - перебил его Люпин. – Ты все зовешь его уродом, но ты не заметил, что он очень похож на тебя, если приглядеться?  
Повисло молчание. Трое мародеров вместе с Лили удивленно посмотрели на Люпина, переглянулись и снова уставились на него.  
\- Да нет! Ремус, ты чего? – усмехнулся Джеймс. - Мы ни капли не похожи!  
\- Ты, должно быть, совсем переучился! – расхохотался Сириус. – Похожи! Скажешь то же!  
\- Не вижу в них ничего общего, – согласилась Лили. – Они совершенно разные.  
\- Глупый Лунатик! – давился смехом Питер.  
Люпин лишь горестно покачал головой, сетуя на то, что некоторые люди упорно не замечают очевидного…

Тем временем Гарри с расстроенным видом разглядывал говенный Чистомет-5, который был в числе школьных метел и должен был достаться именно ему, именно сейчас, когда требовалось побить в ловле снитча своего собственного отца!  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое? – язвительно спросил его Снейп. – Судя по твоему выражению лица, у тебя мозг в черепной коробке бултыхается в страшных муках.  
\- Я знаю, что это, - буркнул Гарри. – И знаю, что это жуткое старье. Если она сможет хотя бы поднять меня в воздух – это уже будет чудом.  
\- Эй, народ, инвентарь принесли! – крикнул один из учеников.  
Двое рослых ребят несли за две ручки сундук, в котором по стандарту находились: квоффл - одна штука, бладжеры – две штуки, биты – две штуки и, конечно же, снитч – одна штука. Золотой мячик освободили из крепления и передали его в руки Сириуса.  
\- Значит так, мужики, седлайте метлы! – объявил он.  
Джеймс и Гарри послушно перекинули ногу через древко и злобно уставились друг на друга.  
\- В воздух, поооднииимись! – приказал Бродяга.

Гарри пришлось применить значительное усилие, чтобы заставить эту тупую метлу себя слушаться. С Молнией ведь все не так – чуть подумал, и она уже летит, куда нужно. У Джеймса таким проблем не было, и он с кривой усмешкой наблюдал за страданиями Гарри со своей высоты.

\- Выпускаю снитч на счет три! – предупредил Сириус под внимательными взглядами зрителей. – Раз!  
\- Гарри, будь осторожней! – крикнула ему Лили.  
\- Два!

\- Ты покойник, Кляйн, - сказал Джеймс, поравнявшись с ним.  
Гарри нахмурился.

\- Два с половиной!  
\- Сириус!  
\- Ну, Рем, дай мне подержать толпу в напряжении!  
\- Даже до трех не можешь досчитать без выпендрежа… – проворчал Люпин.  
\- Два с четвертью!  
\- Блин, Блэк, кончай уже! – крикнул кто-то из толпы.  
\- Ну, ладно-ладно, ТРИ! – выкрикнув это, Сириус выпустил из рук золотой мячик, который встрепенулся, замахал крылышками и умчался в неизвестном направлении.

Джеймс состроил глумливую физиономию и резко устремился вперед. Гарри зарычал от злости и лягнул свою метлу, чтоб шевелилась быстрее. Он понимал, что у него маловато шансов победить своего сволочного отца, но так просто сдаваться он был не намерен. Спустя минуту Гарри даже удалось найти общий язык с Чистометом и немного догнать Джеймса. Поттер-старший уже умудрился заметить снитч и припустить за ним. Младший тоже нашел взглядом золотой шарик, наклонился вперед и ускорился, готовясь через минуту другую захватить цель. Но тут Джеймс резко подался в сторону, преграждая Гарри путь. Блин, у него, что ли глаза на затылке?! Поттер ехидно улыбнулся через плечо и неожиданно бросил в Гарри навозные бомбочки.

\- Поттер! Ты подлый жулик! – возмущенно крикнула Лили.  
\- Спокойно, Эванс, - сказал Сириус. – Правилами игры это не запрещено.  
\- А у этой игры есть правила?  
\- Ремус, не пали контору…  
\- Меня от вас тошнит! – с презрением сказала Лили и отошла от них к своим подругам.

Гарри летел, гневно извергая проклятья, но радуясь тому, что он успел вовремя увернуться. А то затычек для у носа у него при себе не было, и как бы он сейчас летел, благоухая навозным ароматом? И это только в лучшем случае! А если бы его тупой папаша попал ему в голову, Гарри мог бы вообще упасть с метлы и свернуть себе при падении шею!  
Если до этого Гарри еще думал о том, чтобы не особо стараться, то теперь он был полон решимости надрать отцу его напыщенную задницу. С этими мыслями Гарри заметно ускорился и спустя полминуты он уже был у Джеймса на хвосте.

\- А этот парень не так уж и плох, - присвистнул Сириус. – На такой допотопной метле и так быстро летает! Джеймс же лучший игрок команды. Как такое возможно?  
\- Ну, Джеймс охотник по своей специализации, - сказал Люпин. – А этот парень более мелкий и юркий. У него явный талант ловца…

Гарри поравнялся с Джеймсом и поквитался с ним, пихнув плечом. Тот ответил ему тычком. В итоге между ними завязалась потасовка, в ходе которой они обменивались ударами кулаками и ногами. Позабытый золотой снитч порхал впереди, так никем и не пойманный. В конце концов, Гарри от души пнул черенок Стрелы, так что Джеймс верхом на ней отлетел в сторону. Избавившись от помехи, он устремился за снитчем, зазывающе блестевшим впереди.

\- Что же делать? – ахнул Петигрю. – Кляйн сейчас же поймает снитч раньше Джеймса!  
\- Спокойно, Хвост, - Сириус положил руку другу на плечо и понизил голос: – У меня тут появилась одна идейка. Я тут у себя дома в одной книге нашел такое чумовое заклинание…

До снитча уже было, считай, рукой подать. И он, к счастью, особо не торопился – летел себе плавными зигзагами, словно сам желая, чтобы Гарри его побыстрее поймал. Но Джеймс уже дышал ему в спину, и если Гарри помедлит еще несколько секунд, то его противник мог вырваться вперед и взять снитч раньше него – тем более что с его то метлой это сделать будет нетрудно. Джеймс, будто решив мигом исполнить опасения Гарри, ускорился, выжимая из своей Стрелы всю ее мощь. Гарри затылком почувствовал угрозу и отчаянно вытянул руку вперед…

\- Сириус, что ты делаешь?! – вопросил Люпин, но было слишком поздно. Бродяга уже прочел заклинание, и его последствия образовались в середине поля в виде смерча. Зрители в ужасе двинулись подальше от центра поля, прижавшись к стенам трибуны. Поднявшийся ветер трепал их мантии и сыпал песок в глаза, так что они не могли больше ничего разглядеть.  
\- Сириус, прекрати это немедленно! – кричал Ремус, схватив друга за грудки. – Джеймс тоже может пострадать! О чем ты вообще думаешь?!  
\- Спокойно, Ремус, я его контролирую, - с улыбкой сказал Сириус, размахивая палочкой. Однако тут он понял, что что-то не так. – Или все-таки нет?

Первым, что почувствовал Гарри, был сильный порыв ветра. Он не придал ему значения, пока не почувствовал, что какая-то неведомая сила тащит его назад. Когда Гарри обернулся и увидел позади себя здоровущий смерч, он предпочел отвернуться, поморгать и снова проверить – а то мало ли, примерещилось. Но закручивающийся вихрь был реальным, и он вполне реально затягивал его в свой центр, не давая долететь до снитча. Джеймс увидел опасность раньше Гарри и своевременно вильнул в безопасную сторону. Золотой снитч тоже оказался гораздо умнее Гарри и вовремя ретировался. А Гарри вместе с барахлящим Чистометом-5 затягивало все больше и больше…

\- Блэк! – с яростью крикнула Лили. Она бы подбежала к нему, если бы в нее не вцепились ее подруги со словами: «Нет, Лили, это опасно!». Но, черт возьми, она же не собиралась бежать в сам смерч, нужно было только добраться до Блэка…

\- Сириус, я предупреждаю тебя в последний раз, - рявкнул Люпин, тыча в него палочкой. – Если ты не прекратишь это, я буду вынужден применить к тебе силу! Гриффиндорцы не должны добиваться победы таким способом!  
\- Но я не могу это остановить, - пожал плечами Сириус.  
\- Ч-что?! – Ремус просто не мог поверить своим ушам. – То есть, как это не можешь?! Ты же его вызвал!  
\- Я знаю только, как вызывать его, а как останавливать понятия не имею. Я думал, что смогу управлять им по своему желанию. Блин, стоило мне все-таки дочитать тот параграф… - растерянно сказал Бродяга, уже сам понимая, как он умудрился накосячить. Сейчас он напоминал провинившегося ребенка, которого отчитывала строгая мамаша. Но Сириус ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ремус редко когда повышал голос, а тут он кричал, и от этого ему было не по себе.  
\- Да ты идиот! – заорал Люпин, заставив Бродягу в очередной раз вздрогнуть. – Ты понимаешь, что этот смерч может кого-нибудь убить? Даже Джеймс может пострадать! Тебе уже семнадцать, и простым исключением из школы ты не отделаешься! Если кто из преподавателей уже увидел этот смерч, в чем я не сомневаюсь, то они уже спешат сюда, чтоб наказать виновного. И я вряд ли смогу покрыть тебя в этот… ра..!  
Ремус не успел договорить, потому что неожиданно покачнулся и упал на колени. Он был бледным и выглядел ужасно уставшим. Из его груди звериными рыками вырывалось судорожное дыхание.  
\- Ремус! – вскрикнул Сириус, роняя палочку и бросаясь к своему обессилевшему другу. – Ремус! Мерлин всемогущий, я и забыл, что скоро полнолуние, а перед ним ты слабеешь… Черт, прости меня. Я сейчас отнесу тебя в Больничное Крыло! Только бы ты не превратился раньше времени, а то фиг тебя знает…  
Он посадил Люпина себе на закорки, но тут он вспомнил кое-что важное.  
\- Блин, этот гребанный смерч, я не могу это так просто оставить! – отчаянно взвыл он. – Но блин, Люпина же тоже просто так бросать нельзя. Может, ты его потащишь, Хвост? А хотя, нет! Ты же его раз сто уронишь, знаю я тебя!  
Сириус все переводил взгляд со смерча, на Джеймса, с Джеймса на Люпина за спиной, с Люпина на Хвоста, который не горел особым энтузиазмом отлучаться отсюда, когда здесь начиналось самое интересное.  
\- Короче я мигом сгоняю в Больничное Крыло и вернусь, а ты пока постарайся хоть как-нибудь помочь Джеймсу, - с этими словами Сириус, побежал к выходу, все еще продолжая обеспокоено оглядываться.  
Оставшийся в одиночестве Питер несчастным взглядом посмотрел на набирающий силы смерч и на Джеймса, парящего по краю поля, стараясь быть как можно дальше от вихря.  
\- Помочь Джеймсу? – жалобно спросил он. – Как?

Снейп подошел ближе к центру поля, и встал поудобнее, чтобы его не сбил с ног свирепый порыв ветра. Максимально внимательно, насколько позволяли ему прищуренные и слезящиеся из-за песка глаза, он рассмотрел смерч и с тяжким вздохом достал волшебную палочку.

У Гарри уже не осталось сил держаться, и его вместе с метлой почти затянуло в завывающие вихри ветра. Смерч яростно отламывал сучки от Чистомета и всасывал их в себя. На Джеймса уже тоже начало действовать притяжение, поэтому он торопился, как можно скорее найти и поймать снитч. Задачу усложнял песок, почти полностью закрывающий обзор.

\- Гарри!!! – испуганно заорала Лили, с ужасом и слезами глядя, как Кляйна заглотил смерч…  
Заглотил… и неожиданно выплюнул. Лили и остальные зрители подумали, что им это показалось. Но вот он живой и здоровый Гарри Кляйн, сам охреневший от своего везения, сидит на метле, и оглядывается в поисках снитча. А смерч тем временем уменьшался, растворяясь в воздухе, пока полностью не сошел на нет.

Довольный своим внезапным спасением, Гарри из-за всех сил устремился вперед. Чистомет-5, видимо, тоже был жутко рад тому, что он выжил, потому что летел с невероятной для него скоростью. Гарри полетел наперерез Джеймсу и выхватил снитч прямо из его не успевшей сжаться в кулак руки. Конечно, тот на всем ходу врезался в Гарри, и они оба чуть не свалились со своих метел при столкновении, но все это была фигня.  
Гарри победил! И ему не помешала ни плохая метла, ни даже неизвестно откуда взявшийся смерч! Он обставил своего папашу-засранца! Ну не гребанное ли он солнышко?!

Гарри предпочел побыстрее спуститься, пока его расстроенный пораженьем отец не вздумал с ним сделать еще что-нибудь в воздухе. На земле его встречала толпа восторженных… слизеринцев. М-да… такого и в страшном сне представить было бы трудно…  
Но и это тоже – фигня. Главное, что он победил, и пусть за него хоть Дурсли радуются, ему было все равно! Гарри подбадривали, хлопали по спине, поздравляли с тем, что «хоть кто-то со Слизерина надрал задницу самому лучшему гриффиндорцу». Ну, конечно, как всегда, сначала его все чморят, а потом начинают любить – ничего не меняется, в каком времени ни живи. Гарри все-таки позволил себе расслабиться и улыбнуться своим будущим врагам, которые пока были на его стороне.  
Тут кто-то схватил его за плечо и резко развернул на сто восемьдесят градусов. И прежде, чем Гарри понял, кто это, его поцеловали. Крики и аплодисменты затихли, чтобы вновь взорваться уже после окончания поцелуя. Кто-то из слизеринцев выкрикнул: «Да ты еще и старосту соблазнил! Ну, ты крут, мужик!».  
\- Гарри, ты был просто великолепен! – восторженно воскликнула Лили.  
Гарри же тупо остолбенел, побледневший и с отвисшей от шока челюстью. Собственная мать… только что поцеловала его?!  
Но было еще кое-что намного хуже этого. На них смотрел Снейп. И такой злобы на его лице Гарри не видел даже тогда, когда он умудрился просмотреть в Омуте Памяти его самое наихудшее воспоминание. Тогда профессор был готов убить его, швыряя ему вслед банки со всякой гадостью. К счастью, сейчас у него ничего такого под рукой не было, но от этого не было легче.  
Круцио. Ему. В задницу.  
Гарри выпутался из объятий Лили и кинулся сквозь толпу за Снейпом, который резко развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
\- Северус, стой! – крикнул он, нагоняя его в коридоре под трибунами. – Северус, это не то, что ты подумал, я… да, я говорю, как Хуан Карлос из бразильского сериала, но это так! Ты все не так понял!  
\- Я должен был раньше догадаться о твоих намерениях, - яростно прошипел Снейп. – На какую-то секунду я решил, что ты действительно вступился за меня, а тебе на самом деле нужен был повод для того, чтобы покрасоваться перед Лили.  
\- Нет, Северус, все не так!  
\- Дружить он со мной хочет! Ха! – он горько усмехнулся. - Да ты просто решил поиздеваться надо мной! Ты затеял все это, прекрасно зная о моих чувствах! А я был полным идиотом, потому что повелся на весь этот спектакль… Ты гораздо хуже Поттера вместе со всей его шайкой!  
\- Северус, прошу, выслушай меня, - взмолился Гарри.  
У него аж сердце болезненно забилось, и глаза наполнились слезами, насколько ему было жаль, что так гадко получилось. Что бы Снейп такого ни сделал ему в будущем, Гарри отчаянно не хотелось обижать его семнадцатилетнего. Но как объяснить, что Гарри никак не хотел понравиться Лили? Что заставит его поверить? Он не мог сказать ему правду, но и врать тоже не хотелось. И так он наврал достаточно.  
\- Меня тошнит от тебя, - сказал Снейп и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
У Гарри помутилось перед глазами, и задрожали колени. Вообще на него нахлынула какая-то странная слабость, но сейчас не было времени обращать на нее внимание.  
Он схватил уходящего Снейпа за плечи и принялся мямлить плохо слушающимся языком:  
\- Северус, поверь, я, правда, не хотел, чтобы так получилось… Эванс…  
\- Отцепись от меня! – рявкнул Снейп, но Гарри схватился за него сильнее. Слабость становилась все невыносимее, и он едва мог стоять на ногах.  
\- Я не хотел этого… И врезал Джеймсу я потому, что разозлился из-за тебя… Я правда считаю тебя своим другом, прошу, поверь мне…  
За какие-то секунды, которые показались Гарри вечностью, гневное выражение лица Северуса изменилось на удивленное. Он почему-то смотрел на Гарри так, как будто у него на лице происходило что-то невероятное.  
\- Ты… - выдохнул Снейп. – Ты мерцаешь…  
Гарри взглянул на свою руку, которая то становилась прозрачной, то нормальной и так много-много раз. Дела были чертовски плохи…  
\- Твой шрам… Он сейчас исчез и не появился… - сказал Северус. – Что происходит? Ответь мне, Кляйн! Что это все, черт возьми, значит?!  
Гарри совсем обмяк, медленно разжимая пальцы и сползая на пол.  
\- Быстрее… нужно к Дамблдору… Северус, пожа… - пробормотал он, перед тем как окончательно провалиться во тьму.


	5. Глава 4

За свою недолгую, но очень насыщенную жизнь, Гарри просыпался при разных обстоятельствах. Причем одно обстоятельство было страшнее другого. Но вот от щелбана по носу, который встряхнул его как удар током из розетки, он еще никогда не приходил в себя. Гарри судорожно втянул ртом воздух и несколько секунд пытался вспомнить, а как, собственно, нужно дышать.  
Оказавшийся рядом Дамблдор хлопнул его по спине, и Гарри выдохнул. Дальше он вспомнил, как вся эта система работает, и задышал уже нормально.  
\- Поздравляю, Гарри, - безрадостно сказал директор. – Ты, считай, только что в мантии родился. Ты дыши, дыши. Твоя жизнь, которая уже не существует, висела на волоске. Мне удалось создать для нее временный контейнер, однако к нему следует привыкнуть, так что дыши поглубже.  
Гарри привстал и осмотрелся. Он лежал прямо на директорском столе, с которого были в спешке сбросаны на пол все вещи. На этом столе были нарисованы какие-то круги, руны, а рядом с тем местом, где лежала голова Гарри, была черная высокая свеча.  
\- Профессор, - Гарри судорожно выдохнул. – Профессор Дамблдор, я…  
\- Да я в курсе уже, что ты умудрился изменить будущее, полностью исключив свое существование, с чем я тебя и поздравляю повторно, - сказал Дамблдор опять же без тени улыбки. – Я так и знал, что ты тогда успел напортачить до прихода в мой кабинет, поэтому и позволил тебе спокойно жить в Хогвартсе в качестве ученика, чтобы ты мог все исправить. Однако, мальчик мой, ты сделал только хуже… И теперь тебя больше не существует…  
\- Но вы… - Гарри тяжело давалась речь, так как непонятно было, как ее синхронизировать с дыханием. - Создали для меня… какой-то «контейнер»… чтобы я мог продолжать… жить?  
\- Именно так, - кивнул Дамблдор. – Слезы Фоукса этому очень помогли, так что с тебя угощенья для этой великодушной птицы. Он все-таки спас твою жизнь.  
\- Да хоть весь Хогсмид ограблю… и кухню Хогвартса в придачу, - радостно протараторил Гарри, стараясь говорить побольше слов на выдохе. – Спасибо тебе, Фоукс! Это уже, наверное… третий раз, когда ты спасаешь мою задницу! Хотя для тебя… это первый раз пока что.  
Феникс дружелюбно чирикнул со своего насеста. Гарри посмотрел на свои все еще целые руки и пощупал лоб. Шрама на нем не оказалось.  
\- Кое-что спасти не удалось, - объяснил ему Дамблдор. – Да и этот контейнер продержится недолго. Максимум неделю, а потом ты полностью исчезнешь.  
\- И что же мне делать? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Продолжать пытаться свести своих будущих родителей дальше, что же еще? – пожал плечами директор. – Я все еще занят конструированием маховика, так что ничем не могу тебе помочь. Ты должен все исправить сам…  
Тут раздался чей-то кашель. Гарри обернулся на шум и только сейчас заметил хмурого Северуса, который сидел на табурете в самом неприметном углу.  
\- Мне жаль прерывать вашу милую беседу, - с деланным спокойствием проговорил он. – Но должен сообщить вам, что я НИ ХРЕНА НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, что здесь происходит!  
Гарри переглянулся с Дамблдором.  
\- Профессор, я думаю, мы должны сказать ему правду, - сказал он.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что после того, как мистер Снейп принес тебя сюда и стал моим невольным помощником в обряде твоего оживления, он достоин узнать правду, - директор поправил очки. - Будем надеяться, что это знание не особо повлияет на историю. Хотя ты уже и так добился самого худшего для себя исхода.  
Гарри улыбнулся и свесил ноги со стола. Конечности пока что плохо слушались, но этого хватило на то, чтобы дойти до табурета, на котором сидел Снейп. Он смотрел на Гарри с таким презрением, что тому казалось, что это на него смотрят сверху вниз, а не наоборот.  
Гарри вздохнул и выдохнул. Сказать то правду он отважился, но вот с чего бы начать…  
\- Северус, - важно произнес он. – Правда в том, что я из будущего. И в этом времени я еще не родился.  
Снейп приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Дамблдора. Он явно был уверен в том, что его разыгрывают.  
\- Я случайно использовал маховик времени, изобретенный профессором Дамблдором и профессором Фуко, - продолжил объяснять Гарри. – Но я разбил его, и теперь застрял здесь. И, самое главное, пока я был здесь, я помешал происшествию, которое должно было сблизить моих будущих родителей. Я пытался все исправить, но, как ты видишь, ничего не вышло.  
Гарри глубоко вздохнул и очень медленно выдохнул. Признаться в том, в чем он собирался признаться сейчас, было труднее всего.  
\- Мои родители… - Гарри снова пришлось отдышаться, прежде чем продолжить. – Мое настоящее имя Гарри Поттер. А Лили Эванс и Джеймс Поттер – мои родители. Я их сын.  
Снейп застыл, словно громом пораженный. Он снова посмотрел на Дамблдора, будто ожидая, что тот крикнет что-то вроде: «Вас снимает скрытая камера!». Хотя откуда вообще Северус Снейп мог знать про такую передачу? Но директор оставался серьезным. И Кляйн тоже. Хотя последний только что заявил, что Кляйном он не является.  
Северус смотрел на Гарри и решительно не хотел ему верить. Хотя он действительно чертовски похож на Джеймса Поттера… Но чтоб женой этого ублюдка стала его Лили! И чтобы у них еще и сын появился! Этого он принять не мог! Просто никак!  
\- Нет… Ты врешь! - протестующее замотал головой Снейп. – Этого просто не может быть! Лили никогда бы не связалась с Поттером… Я не хочу в это верить!  
\- Северус, - Гарри положил руку ему на плечо и, сняв очки, наклонился поближе.  
И Снейп обомлел, узнавая те самые изумрудные глаза, которые он никогда в жизни ни с чьими другими не перепутает…  
\- Нет… это неправда… Это невозможно!!!  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что я никак не мог захотеть встречаться со своей собственной матерью, - продолжил Гарри, надевая очки обратно. – Ну, теперь, когда ты все узнал, ты ведь уже не сердишься, да, Северус?  
Снейп опустил голову и мелко затрясся.  
\- Не сержусь?! – взорвался он. – Да я готов прямо сейчас порвать тебя на мелкие кусочки!!!  
\- Э?! Почему? Я же рассказал тебе всю правду!  
\- Ты что, совсем тупой?! – вопросил Снейп. – Ты сын человека, которого я ненавижу, который женился на Лили, и еще спрашиваешь «почему»?! Да мне просто отвратительно само твое существование! Лучше бы я позволил тебе исчезнуть или погибнуть в том смерче!  
\- Чего?! – возмущенно взревел Гарри. – То есть ты ни капли не рад, что я жив остался? И после того, как я во всем признался, ты еще и убить мне хочешь? Ну, ты и сволочь!  
\- Чья бы дракониха рычала! – гаркнул Северус, вскакивая со своего табурета и выпрямляясь во весь свой рост, который, как оказалось, значительно превосходил рост Гарри. – Ты хотел использовать меня, чтобы свести Поттера с Лили! И для этого ты не поскупился даже втереться мне в доверие! Ты просто отвратителен!  
\- Да не хотел я тебя использовать! – запротестовал Гарри. – Я все пытался сделать сам. И если уж на то пошло, то ты относился ко мне хорошо только из-за моей мамы! Так что это еще вопрос, кто кого использовал!  
\- Все верно! Если бы не Лили, я бы держался от тебя подальше, и мне не пришлось бы терпеть твое назойливое общество!  
\- Чтооо?! Это мое то общество назойливое?! Да ты бы знал, как я устал терпеть твои ворчания и вечные упреки!  
\- Это не сравнить с тем, что испытал я! Ты назойливый, рассеянный и совершенно безмозглый! Недалеко ты ушел от своего придурошного папаши!  
\- Ах, ты так?! – возмутился Гарри, вставая на цыпочки и сталкиваясь с Северусом нос к носу. – Зато ты… у тебя… башка сальная, вот!  
\- Это лучше того шухера, что у тебя на голове! – рявкнул Снейп. - И ты еще храпишь по ночам на всю факультетскую гостиную!  
\- А ты ведешь дневник, как девчонка! И при этом параноик, каких еще поискать!  
\- Это тебя все считают психом, если ты не забыл!  
\- Да с тобой хрен забудешь, зануда!  
\- Придурок!  
\- Кривоносая вредина!  
\- Четырехглазый урод!  
\- Задрот!  
\- Двуличная сволочь!  
\- Истерик!  
\- Псих!  
\- Мозгошмыг!  
\- Э… кто?  
\- Тихо!!! – наконец не выдержал Дамблдор, вставая между ними и отталкивая их друг от друга. – Достаточно, молодые люди. Я предлагаю нам сейчас всем присесть и все спокойно обсудить.  
Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и у директорского стола возникло второе кресло. Гарри и Северус, злобно глядя друг на друга, заняли места и обиженно отвернулись в разные стороны, скрестив руки на груди. Директор сел напротив и, переплетя пальцы, внимательно посмотрел на ребят. Где-то минуты три никто из них не проронил ни слова.  
Дамблдор выдвинул ящик своего стола и достал оттуда блюдо со сладостями.  
\- Мармеладных утконосов? – предложил он.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - пробурчали Гарри и Северус хором.  
\- Я настаиваю, - сказал директор угрожающим тоном.  
Молодые люди невольно переглянулись, подцепили по желатиновому утконосу с разных концов блюда и первым же делом откусили им головы.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Надеюсь, теперь вы готовы к спокойному разговору.  
Оба молчали, пережевывая утконосов, и по-прежнему не желая смотреть друг на друга.  
\- А теперь послушайте меня, - сказал директор. – Руганью уже никто из вас ничего не исправит. Гарри, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что Северусу нелегко смириться с такой правдой. И оттого, что ты будешь орать на него, легче ему не станет. Он наговорил тебе эти неприятные вещи, не контролируя свои эмоции. Я не думаю, что он всерьез хотел бы, чтобы ты умер…  
\- Да откуда вам знать, что я чувствую? – огрызнулся Снейп. – Если вы понятия не имеете, о чем я думаю, так нечего выдумывать всякую чушь. Я сказал правду – я жалею о том дне, когда повстречал это отродье, которое еще и оказалось поттеровским.  
\- Северус, - Дамблдор вздохнул. – Для начала вы должны принять одну правду. У вас и у Лили Эванс разные пути. Вы и сами это прекрасно знаете, но почему-то продолжаете обманывать себя. Вы уже выбрали свою дорогу, вы собираетесь посвятить себя темным искусствам и вряд ли намерены изменить свое решение. Однако, как вы понимаете, Лили никогда не сможет пойти этим путем. Она магглорожденная, и она никогда не сможет обернуться против магглов. Лили Эванс никогда не сможет заниматься темными искусствами. Она совсем не такая, как вы, Северус. И если вы, правда, любите ее, вы должны принять это.  
\- Что? – задохнулся от возмущения Снейп. – Да вы ничего не пони…  
\- Я то все прекрасно понимаю, Северус, - перебил его директор. – Вам двоим суждено оказаться по разную сторону баррикад. Общество, в котором вы намерены оказаться в будущем, никогда не сможет принять Лили, и вы не сможете ее защитить от тех, кто захочет от нее избавиться. Даже глубоко уважаемый вами Темный лорд не примет ее в свои ряды, какой бы выдающейся волшебницей она ни была и какое бы расположение ни заслужили у него вы сами. Есть что возразить?  
Снейп стиснул зубы и уткнул взгляд в свои колени.  
\- Но все равно… лучше это будет кто угодно, но только не Поттер…  
\- Так уж получилось, что этим человеком стал именно он, Северус, и с этим уже ничего нельзя поделать, - сказал Дамблдор. – Насколько я знаю, вы неплохо ладили с сыном мистера Поттера и мисс Эванс до того, как узнали эту печальную правду. Что бы вы ни думали и ни говорили, вам он не был так уж неприятен.  
\- Как он может быть мне приятен?! – рявкнул Снейп, вставая и хлопая ладонями по столу. – Он же сын этого ублюдка! Он такой же наглый, самовлюбленный и…  
\- Замечали ли вы, Северус, сходства характеров мистера Поттера и мистера Кляйна до того, как вы узнали, что Гарри его сын? – спросил Дамблдор. Снейп промолчал, а директор продолжил: - Уверен, что нет. Так что не имеет смысла сердиться на Гарри за грехи его отца. Лично он вам ничего плохого не сделал. Гарри вполне искренне хотел наладить с вами отношения. Если вы по-прежнему не хотите в это верить, я могу попросить Горация принести нам Сыворотку правды, чтобы убедиться в этом. Ты ведь не против, Гарри?  
\- Нет, не против, - сказал тот. - Мне нечего скрывать.  
\- А что вы скажете, Северус?  
\- Не стоит, - буркнул Снейп, падая обратно в кресло и скрещивая руки на груди. – Я сыт всей этой вашей правдой по горло, и больше ничего знать не желаю.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - Дамблдор с довольным видом переплел пальцы. – Может, ты сам скажешь что-нибудь в свою защиту, Гарри?  
\- А смысл? – буркнул Поттер, нервно теребя в пальцах мармеладного утконоса. – Все равно он меня не будет слушать. Опять ругаться начнет.  
\- Смотри сам. Это же в твоих интересах.  
Гарри тяжко вздохнул, и посмотрел на повернувшегося к нему спиной Снейпа.  
\- Слушай, - неловко начал он. – Сначала я стал с тобой общаться, потому что не знал, как передвигаться по замку. Но потом я правда стал считать тебя своим другом… И поверь, за то, что я сын своего отца, ты еще в будущем на мне здорово отыграешься. Мне мало не покажется, я тебя уверяю. А сейчас, пока я еще не родился, ну не держи ты на меня зла, пожалуйста…  
Снейп молчал, не изменяя своей позы. Гарри не видел его выражения лица и не мог понять, о чем тот думает. А вот Дамблдор, похоже, удовлетворился результатом.  
\- Такие вот дела, Северус, - сказал он. – Достигнет ли Гарри успеха или нет, он в любом случае исчезнет из вашей жизни через неделю. Так что потерпите еще немного. Однако я полагаю, что вы сами заинтересованы в том, чтобы помочь. Не зря же вы так старались до этого, что спасли жизнь Гарри аж два раза.  
\- Это абсолютно не значит, что будет еще и третий раз, - холодно произнес Снейп. – Пусть этот тупой путешественник во времени делает все, что хочет. Я не буду ему мешать.  
\- Северус! – радостно воскликнул Гарри. Неужели Снейп все-таки сменил гнев на милость? Счастье то какое!  
\- Но и помогать я тоже не собираюсь, - развеял его радость Северус. – И я ни капли не расстроюсь, если ты исчезнешь.  
Уже было обрадовавшийся Гарри поник после этих слов.  
\- Нравится же вам говорить не то, что вы думаете, Северус, - усмехнулся Дамблдор.  
\- Что вы сказали? – спросил Снейп сквозь зубы.  
\- Ничего особенного, - продолжал веселиться директор. – Еще утконосов?  
Северус подцепил с блюда мармеладного сумчатого и принялся яростно его жевать. Его бледное лицо пошло красными пятнами, и Дамблдор прекрасно это видел. В отличие от расстроенного Гарри.  
\- Ладно, молодые люди, - директор хлопнул в ладоши. – Раз уж мы уладили этот конфликт, можно поговорить о деле. Я уже почти завершил работу над маховиком времени. А также я узнал у прорицателей погоды, что большая гроза с высоковольтными молниями ожидается вечером тридцать первого октября. То есть уже на этой неделе.  
\- Во время бала в честь Дня Всех Святых? – спросил Гарри.  
\- Удивительное совпадение, неправда ли? – улыбнулся Дамблдор.  
\- Это все уже слишком напоминает «Назад в будущее». Может мне пора сменить имя на Марти МакФлай, а вас называть доком?  
Директор недоуменно нахмурился и посмотрел на Северуса.  
\- Да я сам редко понимаю, о чем этот придурок говорит, - ответил Снейп на его молчаливый вопрос.  
\- В любом случае, - продолжил Дамблдор. – Ты должен успеть свести своих родителей до того, как я активизирую маховик и, конечно же, до того, как твой временный контейнер испарится вместе с тобой.  
\- Ладненько, постараюсь, - беззаботно сказал Гарри. – Тут уж я точно не могу оплошать.  
\- Ты так уверен, что справишься? – фыркнул Снейп. – Не боишься того, что ты как всегда все испортишь и испаришься навсегда на радость мне и, пожалуй, всему человечеству?  
\- Знаешь, после того званного ужина у Малфоев, мне уже ничего нестрашно, - ответил Гарри.  
Северус не знал, что такого произошло на том ужине, и почему вроде бы приличная семья волшебников позвала этого идиота в свой особняк на ужин, но не стал ничего спрашивать.  
\- Итак, Гарри, как ты понимаешь, все в твоих руках, - сказал Дамблдор. – В твоих же интересах, сделать все, как положено. И потом мне бы не хотелось лишиться моих ста галеонов. А теперь, молодые люди, я должен попросить вас покинуть кабинет. Мне пора возвращаться к работе, а вам уже пора вернуться в свою гостиную.  
\- Ого, уже так поздно, - присвистнул Гарри, глядя на часы на стене, едва различимые между портретами спящих директоров.  
\- Да, время быстротечно, особенно, когда пытаешься вернуть к жизни уже несуществующего человека и помирить двух подростков, - сказал директор. – Северус, будьте добры проводить Гарри до гостиной и по возможности в будущем проследить, чтобы он не наделал глупостей. Я уже объяснял это Гарри, но, похоже, до него так и не дошло, что посторонние вмешательства в историю могут привести к плачевным последствиям. Не говоря уже о том, как пагубно это сказывается на пространственно-временной материи.  
\- Я обещал только не мешать. Помогать ему я никак не намерен, - отрезал Снейп, вставая с кресла и идя к выходу. Гарри тут же вскочил и побежал следом за ним.  
\- В любом случае, желаю вам, двоим, удачи.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор! – позвал Гарри, притормозив у винтовой лестницы.  
\- Да, Гарри? Ты хочешь что-то еще сказать?  
\- Ничего особенного, профессор, - он таинственно улыбнулся. – Просто я бы посоветовал вам попробовать как-нибудь лимонные дольки…

***

Гарри Поттер вертелся у зеркала, разглядывая свой костюм. Он решил долго не выдумывать и остановился на самом простом варианте. С зеркала на него смотрел Мрачный жнец. Коса, сделанная из палки и картона, обмотанного фольгой, лежала на его кровати, готовая к использованию. Лицо Гарри вымазал белилами, также нанес мазут вокруг глаз и пририсовал черточки-зубы на губах.  
Вообще Гарри сначала хотел одеться императором Палпатином из Звездных Войн, однако потом вспомнил, что фильм с его участием появился только в восьмидесятом году. И он был очень расстроен этой информацией. Но Мрачный жнец из Гарри тоже был вполне себе крутым, даже несмотря на то, что был в очках. На Гриффиндоре его желание обрядиться Смертью с косой не поняли бы. Но сейчас он слизеринец, так что все путем.  
В тот момент, когда Гарри строил перед зеркалом устрашающие гримасы, в спальню неожиданно зашел Снейп в обычной и не очень примечательной парадной мантии.  
\- Можешь не стараться, твоя рожа и так вполне страшная, - «обласкал» его Северус прямо с порога. - Даже не нужно было грим наносить.  
\- А ты кем нарядился? – спросил его Гарри.  
\- Никем. Не вижу смысла принимать участие в этом дурацком маскараде, - проворчал он. – И кстати, профессор Слизнорт просил передать, что он очень тобой не доволен. Твое, с позволенья сказать, Тонизирующее зелье попалось самому Аластору Грюму. Он неделю пролежал в тяжелом состоянии в Больнице Святого Мунго и впредь поклялся пить любые жидкости только из собственной фляги.  
\- Да ладно, он бы все равно к этому пришел, с моей помощью или без, - отмахнулся Гарри. – А Слизнорт будет еще больше не доволен, когда проиграет Дамблдору сотню галеонов. Уж я то постараюсь, чтобы все прошло удачно.  
\- И каков же твой план? – презрительно хмыкнул Северус.  
\- Я подумал, что раз уж со мной происходит та же фигня, что и в том фильме, то и действовать я должен также, - сказал Гарри, поправляя очки. – Я принял предложение Лили и пойду с ней бал. Раз мама влюбилась в меня за то, что я такой добрый и благородный, нужно развеять эти ее иллюзии. Я превращусь в ужасное похабное чудовище и добьюсь того, чтобы мои домогательства заметил мой папаша. Он увидит это, заедет мне по лицу и станет для моей мамы героем! Правда, гениально?  
\- М-да… - саркастичным тоном протянул Снейп.  
\- А что, у тебя есть идея получше? – обиженно спросил Гарри.  
\- Даже если и есть, я не собираюсь тебе помогать, - сказал он. – Я только за то, чтобы ты испарился из моей жизни.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Уверен, что тебе будет хотя бы немного грустно.  
\- Ни капли, - фыркнул Северус.  
\- Ну, вот что ты будешь делать без меня? Водить носом по фолиантам по темным искусствам и, как всегда, делать записи в своем дневнике? А если короче, то скучать.  
\- Я как-нибудь переживу это. Уж поверь мне, Кляйн.  
\- Как мило, что ты продолжаешь звать меня по выдуманной фамилии, - усмехнулся Гарри. – И, кстати, у тебя галстук сбился.  
Гарри подошел к Снейпу, поправил ему галстук, отгладил воротник и стряхнул пылинки с плеча. Проделал он это так быстро, чтобы Северус не успел стукнуть его по руке. И Гарри надеялся, что он не заметил, как кое-что оказалось у него в кармане во время этого отвлекающего маневра.  
\- Тебе заняться, что ли, нечем? – спросил Снейп сквозь зубы. – Лили тебя уже, наверное, ждет там наверху.  
\- А, ну да, - кивнул Гарри. – Тогда пойдем, что ли?


	6. Глава 5

Ученики Хогвартса, разодетые в чудовищ, монстров и мифических существ, стекались в Большой Зал. Столы там были сдвинуты к стенам, и они уже ломились от блюд с закусками и фонтанов с пуншем. Под потолком, отображающим пасмурное небо с грозой, парили тыквы с горящими внутри них свечами.  
Лили ждала Гарри прямо у входа в Большой Зал. На ней была нежно-салатовая туника с длинными полупрозрачными рукавами. И Гарри не понял бы, кем она нарядилась, если бы не заметил, что ее уши удлинены и заострены, как у эльфа. В целом она выглядела просто потрясающе. Гарри аж загордился тем, что у него такая красивая мама.  
\- Гарри, ты нарядился Смертью? – с улыбкой спросила она. – Здорово выглядишь. А я вот Толкина недавно стала читать, вот и вдохновилась. Ну что, пойдем в зал?  
Она взяла его за руку и потянула за собой сквозь толпу к банкетному столу.

Джеймс с мрачным видом покрутил в руке эклер, понимая, что пробуждения аппетита сегодня можно не ждать. Он был одет в костюм прекрасного принца, но чувствовал он себя при этом отнюдь не прекрасно, а даже наоборот. По бокам от него стояли Ремус и Питер и набирали себе закуски на тарелки. Люпин предпочел ни в кого не одеваться, аргументировав это тем, что ему вполне хватило носиться несколько дней в обличии оборотня. А Хвост не придумал ничего лучше, чем надеть на голову ободок с мышиными ушками. Где был Сириус, Джеймс не знал. Но, судя по всему, он где-то пропадал с пятью девушками, которые пригласили его на бал.  
\- Ты как, Джеймс? - Ремус участливо положил ему руку на плечо.  
\- Бывало и лучше, - буркнул тот, все-таки надкусывая эклер. Если не получается ничем занять мысли, то пусть хотя бы рот будет чем-нибудь занят.

Гарри отхлебнул тыквенного пунша из бокала и посмотрел по сторонам, вытянув шею. В такой толпе увидеть Джеймса было нереально.  
\- Ты кого-то ищешь, Гарри? – заботливо поинтересовалась Лили.  
\- Эм… нет, - соврал он. – Просто тут столько народу. И костюмы у всех такие интересные…  
\- Скорее бы уже включили музыку. Хочется уже потанцевать.  
Гарри нервно сглотнул и встал на цыпочки, еще сильнее стараясь найти своего отца, которого, как всегда, хрен найдешь, когда он так нужен!

Северус Снейп стоял на пороге помещения, где раньше у них проходила Астрономия. Шкафы, столы, телескопы и прочие вещи были убраны отсюда полностью. Теперь в центре возвышалась трехметровая конструкция с железными осями, на которых были нацарапаны руны. Вокруг были разбросаны исписанные формулами свитки и какие-то мелкие детали, видимо, не вошедшие в состав маховика.  
\- А, Северус, это вы? – спросил стоящий на стремянке Дамблдор. Он возился с какими-то проводами. Они шли от вершины маховика и выходили через окно наружу и куда-то вверх. – Вам удалось открыть дверь сюда, несмотря на мое заклятье? Ваши познания в магии весьма впечатляют. Полагаю, вы сюда пришли не просто так. Вы что-то хотите спросить?  
Северус молчал, смотря в сторону окна, за которым шел дождь, попадая редкими каплями на пол. Директор внимательно на него посмотрел из-за своих очков полумесяцев и спросил:  
\- Вы хотели узнать, сколько еще продержится контейнер Гарри? Или когда именно ему нужно будет бежать сюда, чтобы переместиться назад в свое время?  
Снейп продолжал молчать, не в силах ни возразить, ни тем более согласиться. Если честно, он сам до конца не понимал, что он здесь забыл.  
\- Контейнер Гарри начнет испаряться уже через пару часов, - сказал Дамблдор, припаивая волшебной палочкой один из проводков. – Я надеюсь, что он хотя бы немного приблизился к своей цели. А что насчет времени, когда я смогу активизировать маховик… Тут я не могу пока точно сказать. Но давайте условимся так. Как только настанет этот момент, я пошлю вам сигнал. Договорились?  
Северус, наконец, поднял взгляд на директора и прищурился.  
\- Я вообще-то пришел сюда, чтобы просто подумать в одиночестве, - сказал он. – Как я уже сказал, я не собираюсь помогать ни вам, ни тем более Кляйну.  
С этими словами он развернулся и пошел прочь вниз по лестнице.  
Дамблдор покачал головой и поправил очки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, правильно ли он соединил два контакта.  
\- Эх, Северус, когда же вы научитесь не стесняться своих истинных чувств?

Оркестр уже пятую минуту тянул медленную мелодию. Радостные влюбленные парочки, пользуясь случаем, прижимались теснее друг к другу, да с такой страстью, что это было трудно назвать танцем.  
Гарри же вальсировал со своей будущей мамой по кругу, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы их тела не оказались на расстоянии ближе десяти сантиметров. Этому занятию очень сильно мешала Лили, которая наоборот была не против прижаться к нему. Будь это какая-нибудь другая девушка, Гарри был бы только рад, но это же все-таки его мама! И так он уже позволил ей себя поцеловать по невнимательности. Хватит с нее.  
Мало того, что нужно было держать свою пылкую мамашу на расстоянии, так еще же надо найти Джеймса и разыграть перед ним то самое представление, к которому Гарри так долго готовился.  
Наконец, цель была обнаружена. Его будущий папа сидел на лавочке вместе с Люпином и Хвостом и скучающим взглядом смотрел на танцующих учеников. Гарри убедился, что они с Лили попали в его поле зрения, и приготовился к действию. Он посмотрел в глаза своей маме, состроил самую коварную физиономию, на которую он только был способен, и приготовился к исполнению грязного сексуального домогательства.  
Краем глаза глядя на реакцию Джеймса, Гарри спустил свою руку со спины Лили на поясницу и придвинул ее к себе ближе на пять сантиметров.  
«Узри же, папа, как вероломно я домогаюсь твоей возлюбленной! - подумал Гарри. – Ну, давай же! Подойди и врежь мне со всей дури! Или же я…».  
Гарри улыбнулся еще коварнее и приблизил маму к себе еще на пару сантиметров. После такого его мама точно не сможет оставаться спокойной, а его папа точно броситься ей на помощь.  
\- Эм, Гарри, - Лили смотрела на него с недоумением. – Ты что делаешь?  
«Она что до сих пор не поняла, что я ее домогаюсь?!» - мысленно вопросил Гарри.  
\- Боже, ты такой стеснительный, - покачала она головой и тесно прижалась к нему, с довольным мурлыканьем положив голову ему на плечо. Коса Гарри, которую он все это время умудрялся держать, выпала из его руки от потрясения.

\- Джеймс, смотри-смотри! – подпрыгивал на месте Петигрю. – Этот Кляйн там с твоей Эванс! Что ты собираешься делать? Может, наслать на него летуче-мышинный сглаз? Или бросить в них пару навозных бомб? А, Сохатый?  
Рука Джеймса потянулась к волосам, но, замерев на полпути, опустилась обратно на колено. Ремус и Питер удивленно переглянулись.  
\- Ничего я не собираюсь делать, - сказал Джеймс, грустно глядя на Лили. – Абсолютно ничего. Я сдаюсь. Теперь уж точно.  
С этими словами он поднялся с места и пошел через зал, сталкиваясь с танцующими парами. Хвост посмотрел на Ремуса и тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Пойду-ка я поищу Сириуса, - сказал он и ушел, оставив Люпина в одиночестве.  
Но оно продлилось недолго, потому что некто плюхнулся на освободившееся рядом с ним место.  
\- Ну, как ты тут, Лунатик? – подмигнул ему Бродяга. На нем был фрак и черный плащ с кровавым подбоем и высоким воротником. А из-за рта выглядывали длинные клыки.  
\- Э? Сириус? – удивился Люпин. – Питер как раз пошел тебя искать.  
\- Пусть поищет! – усмехнулся он.  
\- Но что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Ремус. – Разве ты не должен быть с теми, если слухи не врут, пятью девушками?  
\- Да, они там стоят, спорят из-за меня, - отмахнулся Сириус, подцепляя со своей тарелки канапе с креветкой. – Мне стало скучно, и я решил присоединиться к вашему клубу одиноких сердец. Кстати, почему Сохатый и Хвост пришли одни, – это понятно. Но, а ты то чего?  
\- Да как-то времени не нашел. Был занят тем, что рушил стены Визжащей хижины и грозно выл на луну, - с грустной усмешкой объяснил Люпин.  
\- Ааа, точно! – хлопнул себя по коленке Бродяга. – Совсем вылетело из головы!  
\- Кстати, ты оделся вампиром? – Ремус с недоумением приподнял бровь. – Как-то это совсем не круто…  
\- Чего? – возмутился Сириус, прожевывая второе канапе. – Вампиры крутые!  
\- Не вижу ничего крутого в кровососущих боящихся солнца упырях, - фыркнул Ремус.  
\- Кстати, а ты не думал, что это забавно, что вы, оборотни, боитесь луны, а вампиры - солнца?  
\- Я боюсь луны, как человек, - проворчал Ремус. - Моя сущность оборотня в полнолуние уж точно никого не боится.  
\- А было бы прикольно написать такую историю, где вампиры не боялись бы солнца. Потому что они не испарялись бы на солнце, а например… сверкали!  
Люпин посмотрел на Сириуса с немым укором, и его улыбка померкла.  
\- Это самая глупая идея, которую я только слышал в своей жизни, - сказал он.  
\- М-да, ты прав. Бред какой-то сморозил… А прикинь кто-то напишет книгу про таких вампиров?  
\- Это будет самая идиотская книга на планете.  
\- Хаха, да, ты прав! – засмеялся Сириус. – Хотя я и без всякого сияния самый секасный!  
Ремус одарил его пренебрежительным взглядом.  
\- Не льсти себе… - покачал головой Люпин. – В этом зале только один человек считает вампиров «секасными», и это ты.  
\- Это все потому, что ты оборотень, - усмехнулся Бродяга. – А вы с вампирами друг друга ненавидите.  
\- Не говори чепухи. С чего мне их ненавидеть?  
\- Тогда признай, что вампиры сексуальные.  
\- И что же в них такого «сексуального» позволь узнать?  
Сириус хитро улыбнулся и наклонился к его шее. Люпин, не понимая, в чем дело, удивленно захлопал глазами, но сопротивляться не стал…

Гарри не сразу заметил, что Джеймса уже нет на своем месте. А когда заметил, то кинулся его искать, таща за собой Лили, которая решительно не понимала, по какой причине Гарри носится как больной придурок по всему залу, когда есть дела поинтереснее.  
Не найдя своего отца в зале, Гарри решил, что тот вышел в холл. Предложив маме освежиться, он потянул ее за собой наружу. Они спустились по лестнице и вышли в сад, украшенный под стать Хэллоуину. Капли дождя не долетали до них, растворяясь в воздухе над их головами. Гарри и Лили здесь были не одни. Нашлась еще прорва народа, которым потребовалось выйти подышать или просто уединиться здесь на какой-нибудь лавочке. Чудище сидело в обнимку с демоницей, рыцарь целовался с банши, какой-то еще парень, тоже вырядившийся Смертью, любовно гладил по ноге фею. Гарри понял, что нужно было убираться из этой романтической обстановки и быстрее найти Джеймса. Но вот куда теперь пропал его бестолковый папаша?  
Они с Лили прошли дальше, вглубь сада, ступая по пожелтевшей травке, обходя тыквы и отмахиваясь от проказливых пикси, так и норовящих дернуть их за одежду или за волосы.  
\- Гарри, - окликнула его мама. – Кого ты все это время ищешь?  
\- Да никого я не ищу, - снова соврал он. – Просто захотелось прогуляться. Или тебе скучно со мной?  
\- Нет-нет, совсем не скучно… – Лили натянуто улыбнулась. – Наверное, я просто не так тебя поняла.  
\- Эванс! – неожиданно взревел кто-то. – Эванс, это тыыы?!  
\- О, нет, только не это, - пробормотала Лили, пряча лицо в ладони.  
\- Это что, Джеймс? – испугался Гарри. – Голос какой-то у него странный.  
\- Это не Поттер, - вздохнула мама. – Это Генри Маклагген.  
\- Кто-кто? – Гарри подумал, что он ослышался.  
\- Он всю неделю приглашал меня на бал и не желал принимать отказа, - объяснила Лили. - Теперь то он что от меня хочет?  
В это время обладатель того страшного голоса продрался через кусты и предстал перед ними в костюме викинга. Гарри посмотрел на него и невольно присвистнул. Вот дылда, так дылда. Хотелось надеяться, что эта образина заявилась не по их душу…  
\- Вот ты где Эванс! – воскликнул он, обдавая их перегаром. Да он еще и нажрался, как свинья!  
\- Чего тебе надо, Маклагген? – строго спросила его Лили. – Я же еще тогда сказала тебе, что…  
\- Если бы… ты пошла на бал с Поттером, то я бы… ик… сдался, - проговорил он едва ворочающимся языком. – Но ты выбрала этого гнусного слизеринца… Я этого так не оставлю!  
\- Ты пьян, Маклагген, - устало покачала головой Лили. – Не знаю, где ты раздобыл огневиски, но профессору МакГоннагал, думаю, это будет очень интересно.  
\- Да заткни ты уже свое хлебало, сука! – взревел он и неожиданно ударил Лили по лицу. Девушка безвольно упала на землю.  
Гарри посмотрел на свою маму, и в нем моментально вскипела ярость. Он замахнулся на верзилу, но тот с легкостью поймал его кулак и ответил точным ударом по челюсти. Гарри отлетел назад и мешком рухнул на землю. Он попытался приподняться, но неожиданно снова упал на спину. Не понимая, в чем дело, Гарри посмотрел на свою руку и с ужасом понял, что она исчезла по локоть.  
Маклагген подошел к лежачей Лили, приподнял ее голову за волосы и нехорошо улыбнулся.  
\- Гарри… - простонала девушка сквозь слезы. – Помоги…

Северус, сделав несколько кругов вокруг озера и покормив закусками живущего там кальмара, шел обратно в сторону замка. Он был погружен в свои думы и поэтому не сразу смог осознать ту сцену, свидетелем которой он стал. Снейп бы, наверное, так и прошел мимо, если бы не услышал, как до боли знакомый голос крикнул:  
\- Оставь меня в покое, ты, чертов гад!  
С замиранием сердца он увидел, как какой-то здоровяк переворачивает лежачую Лили с живота на спину и садится на нее сверху. Неподалеку от них валялся Кляйн и корчился от боли. Спасти Лили он явно никак не мог.  
Вне себя от гнева Снейп сунул руку в карман… но палочки там не нащупал. Неужели он забыл ее в своей школьной мантии? В полной растерянности он проверил другой карман, где нашел какую-то бумажку. Развернув ее и спешно пробежав по ней глазами, он яростно сжал ее в кулаке.  
\- Этот идиот… - проговорил Северус сквозь зубы.  
Сунув клочок бумаги обратно в карман, Снейп после нескольких секунд раздумий и метаний бросился со всех ног в сторону замка. Северусу оставалось утешать себя тем, что без палочки он все равно не мог ничего сделать. И был только один человек, который мог сейчас спасти ее.  
А точнее – их…

Гарри попытался встать на ноги, но сразу же свалился, потому что его ступня растворилась в воздухе. В ушах гремело невероятно громкое тиканье часов, отдаваясь адской болью в груди. Боль от заклятья Круцио по сравнению с этими жутким чувством было просто неприятным покалыванием. Закрыв глаза, Гарри даже видел часы, отсчитывающие его время. Они были словно сотканы из звездного пространства, и каждое движение стрелки выворачивало всю его сущность наизнанку. Ощущение было такое, что все его тело превратилось в бомбу замедленного действия, которая вот-вот взорвется…  
Лили кричала и брыкалась, всеми силами пытаясь сбросить с себя Маклаггена или хотя бы дотянуться до своей палочки. Но она ничего не могла поделать против этого верзилы, который сжал ее запястья в своей ручище и прижал их к земле. Лили не понимала только одного. Почему ее добрый, храбрый и благородный Гарри Кляйн не может ей помочь? Почему вместо того, чтобы спасти ее, он валяется на земле и жалобно стонет? Почему?

Северус пробирался по залу, грубо распихивая людей в сторону. Пару раз ему врезали за подобную наглость. В первый раз удар пришелся по почкам, а во второй раз ему разбили губу. Но Снейпа это не останавливало. Он должен был найти этого человека, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Спустя недолгое время поисков, которое показалось Северусу вечностью, он нашел Джеймса Поттера. Тот стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, задумчиво разбалтывая жидкость в своем бокале.  
\- Поттер! – крикнул он. – Живо за мной! Там Лили! Она!..  
\- Что, Нюниус, тоже все не можешь смириться? – спокойно спросил Джеймс, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Пришел предложить мне вступить в свой клуб неудачников? Я, пожалуй, не откажусь.  
\- Да не в этом дело, тупица! – взъярился Северус. – На Лили напали! Ты должен ее спасти!  
\- Нюниус, - покачал головой Поттер. – Я уже давно перестал покупаться на твои уловки…  
\- Это не уловка! Лили правда в опасности!  
\- И что? – буркнул Джеймс. – Пусть ее любимый Кляйн ее спасает.  
Северусу трудно было быть слишком убедительным, когда он сам себя ненавидел за то, что он делает. Но другого выбора не было. Лили мог и должен был спасти только Джеймс Поттер. Других альтернатив не было. Проклиная все на свете, Снейп зарычал и схватил Поттера за грудки.  
\- Да что с тобой, придурок?! – заорал Северус. – Неужели тебе стало плевать на Лили?! Неужели ты так просто сдашься?!  
\- Тебе-то какое дело? – спросил Джеймс.  
\- Какая тебе разница?! Просто беги спасать ее, идиот!  
\- Нюниус, я не понял, с какой стати ты решил, что можешь на меня орать?! – разозлился Джеймс, отпихивая его от себя.  
\- Да блин! Я не смогу справиться с Маклаггеном, потому что забыл свою палочку! А он уже завалил Кляйна! Если ты не поторопишься, он изнасилует Лили!  
До этого отрешенный взгляд Джеймса неожиданно прояснился. Он будто только что осознал, что происходит что-то серьезное. Поттер посмотрел на Снейпа и решительно сжал руки в кулаки.  
\- Где она?

Очнуться от ощущения бесконечной боли Гарри заставил звук разрываемой одежды и испуганный вскрик его молодой мамы. Маклагген разорвал Лили тунику и жадно провел руками по ее обнажившемуся телу.  
Нижняя половина Гарри полностью исчезла, и из конечностей в наличии осталась только левая рука. Стиснув зубы и пытаясь игнорировать адскую боль, Гарри потянулся к карману, но не смог ухватить свою палочку исчезающей кистью. Он ничего уже не мог сделать, кроме как исчезать из этого мира, наблюдая за мучениями своей мамы.  
И, что самое худшее, он ничем не мог ей помочь. Попав в прошлое, Гарри навредил не только себе, но и тем, кого он искренне любит… Хуже и быть не могло…  
\- Пожалуйста! – взмолилась Лили. – Помогите кто-нибудь!  
А мама уже не звала Гарри на помощь. Потому что поняла, что он настолько ничтожен, что помощи от него ждать бесполезно.  
И это он является мальчиком, который выжил? Спасителем будущего волшебного мира? Сейчас он был никем. Просто жалким тупым мальчишкой, который даже собственную мать не в состоянии спасти от какого-то урода…  
Гарри уже поглотило по грудь, и стало настолько больно, что из головы исчезли все прочие мысли. Из глаз хлынули слезы, и губы прошептали свое, возможно последнее слово:  
\- Мама…  
Тут его сильно тряхнуло. Ощущение было похоже на то, которое Гарри испытал во время щелбана по носу от Дамблдора.  
Словно в замедленном действии, Гарри увидел исчезающую вспышку света от заклятья, и здоровенную тушу Маклаггена, грузно падающую на землю. Тяжело дышащий Джеймс Поттер бросился к Лили, срывая с себя свою мантию и накидывая ее на девушку.  
\- Эв-ванс, т-ты в порядке? – взволнованно спросил он. – Он ничего не успел тебе сделать?  
\- Нет, ничего… Все обошлось, - растерянно пролепетала Лили.  
\- Слава Мерлину! – облегченно выдохнул Джеймс, заключая ее в объятья. – Если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, я бы умер!  
Осознав, что он творит, Поттер охнул и отстранился от Лили.  
\- Эээ… П-прости, Лили! Т-то есть Эванс! – пробормотал Джеймс, краснея. – Я не хотел! Это как-то само собой вышло…  
\- У тебя все выходит само собой, Поттер, - фыркнула Лили и тоже покраснела.  
Гарри тряхнуло снова, а потом еще, и так да тех пор, пока все его конечности не вернулись на место. Он с радостью осмотрел свои руки и ноги и нащупал свой родной шрам на лбу, после чего взглянул на своих родителей. Лили уже начала за что-то отчитывать Джеймса, а тот только неловко оправдывался. Они пока мало напоминали влюбленную пару, но раз Гарри не исчез, это значит…  
В небо выстрелил сноп искр и рассыпался разноцветными огоньками, на фоне ветвистой молнии, озарившей пасмурное небо. Джеймс помог Лили подняться и теперь шел вместе с ней в сторону замка. Эти двое, кажется, позабыли обо всем на свете. А Гарри был готов смотреть на спины своих объединившихся родителей вечно…  
Если бы только не одно «но».  
\- Кляйн, какого черта ты тут расселся?! – заорал на него Северус. – Ты что, не видел сигнала?!  
Гарри тупо уставился на Снейпа.  
\- Какого еще сигнала?  
\- Да ты только что любовался им, как дебил, перед тем, как с тем же дебильным выражением глазеть на Лили и Поттера! – все продолжал орать на него Снейп. – Это сигнал от Дамблдора о том, что тебе пора возвращаться в свое время! Так что быстро жопу в руки и вперед!  
\- Ааааа, - растерянно провыл Гарри. – Стой! Перед тем, как отправиться в будущее, я же еще должен зажечь на сцене с электрогитарой!  
\- Хватит нести чушь! – гаркнул Северус. – Быстрее за мной!  
\- Ладно-ладно…  
Гарри вместе со Снейпом на всех парах влетел в замок. Пришлось с боем пропихиваться сквозь толпу ряженных учеников, получая тычки и проклятья вдогонку за испорченный танец или оттоптанную ногу. Северус предусмотрительно бежал за Гарри, потому что ему тумаков на сегодня уже хватило. Прорвавшись, наконец, к выходу Гарри краем глаза заметил своего будущего крестного и Люпина, обнимающихся в неприметной нише за выступом. И немного притормозил, с умилением наблюдая за такой крепкой мужской дружбой, но Северус грубо пихнул его в спину, рявкнув, что у них нет времени на то, чтобы считать сов.  
И они вдвоем помчались вверх по лестнице во всю прыть, чтобы успеть в Астрономическую башню. Чтобы успеть попасть назад в будущее…

***

\- Так, все приготовления окончены, - объявил Дамблдор. – Все, что теперь от тебя требуется, Гарри, это встать в центр этого маховика и не двигаться. Я выберусь на крышу, чтобы направить пучок молний точно на громоотвод. Надеюсь, так мы сможем получить достаточный заряд. Но ты будь готов переместиться в любую секунду.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Гарри, становясь в центр большой конструкции.  
\- Все, я тогда пошел. Молнии сейчас пошли то, что надо!  
\- Профессор!  
\- Да, Гарри?  
\- Спасибо вам за все!  
\- Да не за что, - отмахнулся директор. – Тебе спасибо за те сто галеонов, которые я все-таки выиграл. Ты молодец, Гарри! Надеюсь, что еще пообщаюсь с тобой в будущем.  
\- Непременно, профессор, - улыбнулся Гарри. – И не забудьте про лимонные дольки.  
\- До свидания, Гарри, - Дамблдор улыбнулся и вылез через окно наружу.  
Сверкнула молния, и раздался раскатистый гром. Погруженный в свои мысли Гарри, наблюдал за буйством стихии за окном.  
\- Прежде, чем ты осчастливишь меня своим исчезновением, - вмешался в его мысли голос Снейпа. – Для начала, объясни мне, что это?  
С этими словами Северус достал из кармана скомканный листок бумаги, развернул его и гневно потряс им в воздухе.  
\- Эм… - Гарри уставился в потолок и почесал нос. – Записка.  
\- И о чем эта записка, позволь узнать? – холодно поинтересовался Снейп.  
\- А ты что, не прочитал ее? – удивился Гарри.  
Тяжелые оси маховика чуть дрогнули, приподнявшись, но тут же опустились. Видимо, пока не хватало мощности.  
\- Мне одного взгляда на нее хватило, чтобы понять, что это какое-то предостережение о какой-то опасности, которая ожидает меня в будущем, - сказал Северус. – И поэтому я задам другой вопрос. Кляйн, какого черта?!  
\- Но я, правда, хочу спасти тебя! – пролепетал Гарри. – Ты столько для меня сделал, а я только доставил тебе одни неприятности… Нужно же было тебе как-то отплатить…  
Послышался какой-то странный треск. Маховик времени дрогнул, и оси начали свое движение.  
\- Решил мне отплатить, значит? – Снейп криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Северус?  
С каждой секундой оси крутились все быстрее и быстрее. Дамблдор что-то кричал там снаружи, но что именно невозможно было разобрать сквозь шум дождя и раскаты грома. Но, скорее всего, он не обращался к ним лично.  
\- Так вот, что я думаю, о твоем великодушном жесте, Кляйн, - холодно произнес Северус, после чего принялся методично рвать послание на мелкие кусочки.  
\- Стой, Северус, нет! – вскрикнул Гарри. Он хотел кинуться к нему, и помешать, но оси двигались уже слишком быстро, чтобы Гарри мог покинуть пределы маховика. Снейп разжал пальцы, и послание Гарри унесло порывом ветра в открытое окно.  
\- Проваливай уже в свое время! - гаркнул Снейп.  
\- Северус…  
Оси уже вертелись с такой скоростью, что стали практически невидимыми. Окружающий мир дрогнул и поплыл перед глазами. Расплывчатая фигура Снейпа скрестила руки на груди.  
\- До встречи в будущем, Кляйн.


	7. Эпилог

Посадка в будущее прошла не совсем удачно. Гарри возник под куполообразным потолком Астрономической башни и свалился прямо на стол с картами и прочей макулатурой. Мебель не выдержала натиска его упавшей туши и рухнула на пол вместе с ним, не удержавшись на сломанных ножках.  
Гарри отрыл себя из груды пергаментов и подцепил оттуда-то чью-то тетрадь, видимо, забытую здесь каким-то учеником. Последняя написанная там дата содержала тот самый «настоящий год», в котором Гарри и должен был оказаться! У него получилось! Он вернулся назад в будущее! И даже время, кажется, было приблизительно то же. Его нетронутые мантия невидимка и плед валялись у той самой стены, где он их и оставил.  
Гарри не спешил вставать с пола, обдумывая все то, что с ним произошло. Сейчас все это казалось сном. Странным и пугающим, но довольно-таки интересным сном. Тем самым, который хочется потом вспомнить и обдумать, лежа в кровати в состоянии дремы.  
В целом это было довольно-таки неплохое приключение. Уж получше большей половины приключений, в которые Гарри ввязывался за всю свою жизнь. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что он видел своих молодых родителей и мародеров, что он стал слизеринцем и, самое главное, подружился с Северусом Снейпом…  
Гарри тяжко вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Все-таки это была глупая идея пытаться изменить историю. Гарри, как всегда, забыл наставления Дамблдора, а вот у Северуса здравого смысла оказалось побольше. Что бы Гарри сейчас делал, если бы не он?  
Тем временем со стороны лестницы послышались чьи-то шаги.  
\- Черт! – выругался Гарри. – Совсем забыл!  
Он кинулся к своей мантии, но споткнулся о телескоп и со стоном распластался на полу. Дальше рыпаться уже было поздно, потому что тот, кто поднимался по лестнице, был уже здесь, держа светящуюся палочку на уровне груди.  
Филч обычно в такое время передвигается по замку с фонарем и своей миссис Норрис на пару. Палочкой он пользоваться не мог. Тогда кто же это пришел по его душу? МакГоннагал? Или…  
Быть того не может…  
\- Смерть с косой?! – вопросил Гарри.  
\- У меня такое ощущение, мистер Поттер, что вы оставили в прошлом свой мозг, - сказал такой знакомый скрипучий голос. – Хотя сомневаюсь, что он у вас вообще был.  
\- Северус! – у Гарри аж глаза заслезились от переполняющего его восторга.  
\- Для вас я профессор Снейп, Поттер, - холодно произнес он.  
\- Но… но… как? – спросил Гарри, подходя к нему. – Я думал, что ты… то есть вы… Неужели ты искал кусочки моего послания, а потом тщательно их склеивал? Ты такой крутой, Северус!  
\- Если вы к седьмому курсу обучения напрочь забыли призывающие и восстанавливающие чары, то я бы рекомендовал вам начать обучение в Хогвартсе с нуля. Возможно, поможет, - презрительно хмыкнул Северус. – А продолжите мне тыкать и звать по имени, я оштрафую ваш факультет на пятьдесят очков. Думаю, что на дела вашего факультета вам не так уж «похрен».  
\- Но все равно я не понимаю, как ты спасся, - пробормотал Гарри, пропуская слова профессора мимо ушей. – Что ты сделал против той змеи?  
\- Я бы мог, конечно, рассказать вам о противоядиях и о целительной магии высшего уровня, но боюсь, что вы все равно ничего не поймете. Так что считайте, что случилось чудо, - сказал Снейп. – И вам еще повезло, что отмена факта моей смерти никак не повлияла на ход войны с Темным лордом и на другие события…  
\- Северус… - всхлипнул Гарри.  
\- Я же ясно дал вам понять, мистер Поттер, что я не приемлю… Какого черта вы творите?! – вскрикнул он, когда Гарри внезапно повис у него на шее, утробно заревев в плечо.  
\- Сеееверууус! – радостно взвыл он. – Ты себе представить не можешь, как я рад, что ты жив!!!  
\- А вот я уже не чувствую себя столь радостным по этому поводу, - проговорил Снейп сквозь зубы. – И если вы сейчас же не отцепитесь от меня, я заставлю вас отбывать наказание в своем кабинете целый месяц!  
\- Да хоть два! – воскликнул Гарри. – Я все равно так счастлив!  
Северус закатил глаза и небрежно похлопал Гарри по спине.  
\- Ну, все-все, Поттер, возьмите уже себя в руки…  
Гарри послушно отлип от профессора, наматывая сопли на кулак.  
\- Минус двадцать очков с Гриффиндора, - сказал Снейп и ухмыльнулся. – За ночные похождения по замку и за устроенный здесь бардак. А теперь, будьте так любезны, подобрать свои пожитки и отправиться обратно в свою гостиную, пока никто не хватился великого спасителя Келвина Поттера.  
Гарри просто остолбенел. Наверное, ему все-таки послышалось.  
\- Чего вы на меня так уставились? – приподнял бровь Снейп.  
\- К-как ты… то есть вы, меня только что назвали?  
Снейп нахмурился, не понимая реакции Гарри.  
\- Келвин Поттер, - повторил он. – Вы что, уже собственное имя забыли?  
С этими словами он развернулся и пошел вниз по лестнице, оставив Гарри охреневать в одиночестве. С возмутительным запозданием он понял, что в той тетради был подозрительно знакомый почерк… И что похожую тетрадь он в свое время где-то потерял…  
Отрыв ее из вороха карт под ногами, Гарри взглянул на обложку и обомлел.  
«Келвин Джеймс Поттер» - было написано там.

\- Круцио. Мне. В задницу.


End file.
